


See How Much I Love You

by SR7053_432332243154



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR7053_432332243154/pseuds/SR7053_432332243154
Summary: 纯架空世界背景。信息素设定，非ABO。女性拥有两种信息素。第一种信息素伴随女性每月排卵期释放，如同月经和排卵,自然生理现象，不可控，可帮助受孕；第二种信息素在非排卵期释放，可自主控制，此种信息素可使其她女性怀孕。也就是说：女女可以生孩子，但不是通过传统方式。信息素对生活无干扰。无发情期。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

拖着笨重的两个箱子走出机场，Anna闭上眼深呼了一口气。阳光毫不吝啬的洒在她18岁稚嫩却带着一丝成熟的脸庞上。青春，活力，单纯，这些美好的形容词都在这张少女的脸庞上清晰可见。初入成人世界的18岁，一切的一切都是那么令人好奇与憧憬。18岁的青年横冲直撞，仿佛要让全世界知道她的存在。Anna看着眼前的车水马龙，突然感到了一丝无所适从。直到此时她才意识到，她，Anna，从今天正式开始了离家千里的求学生涯。然而心头的乌云很快被阳光冲散，她快速将离开父母的孤寂与不舍抛到脑后。  
“Elsa。”  
Anna心中反复默念着这个名字。  
我的姐姐，我的亲姐姐。  
Elsa。

三年前。  
18岁的Elsa在客厅里紧张的跑前跑后，她看着自己的行李，反复确认没有任何遗漏。“护照，嗯在大衣口袋里，钱包也在这……”地上打开的两个硕大的行李箱预示着箱子的主人即将长期远行。在其中一个箱子的隔层里，一张国外一所知名大学医学院的录取通知书格外显眼。成为一名优秀的医生是Elsa长期以来的梦想，而现在她终于可以正式的开始学习那些让她痴迷的专业知识。  
“都好了！”Elsa合上两个箱子，满脸绯红，不知是因为长时间的忙碌还是源于要独自去探索未知而带来的兴奋。“出发吧！”她边穿上外套，边看着站在门旁带着骄傲的微笑看着她的父母。视线稍稍移向左边，15岁的Anna斜靠在门框上，低头专注地玩着自己的辫子。Elsa不仅轻轻一笑，走过去伸手拉住Anna的发梢。  
“想什么呢？”  
没有回答，许久，Anna头也不抬地缓缓呢喃了一句：“一定要走吗？”  
Elsa忍不住噗嗤一声笑出来：“姐姐只是去上学，假期的时候我还会回来啊，再说，如果Anna和爸爸妈妈有时间的话，也可以去找我啊。”  
“一定有的，我们一定会去的。”  
Anna猛地抬起头，仰视着大她三岁的姐姐，她能感觉到眼里有液体在堆积，不行，不能这样，又不是生离死别干嘛这么悲壮，不能哭。  
“你好好学习，等假期的时候，我们会去找你玩的！”  
Elsa笑了一下，把Anna拉进怀里。  
“那说好了，不许变卦。”  
没有言语上的回应，但Elsa感觉到怀里的人用力点了点头。  
送君千里终有一别。Elsa拿着登机牌和护照站在安检口排队的队伍里，她看了看身旁的父母和Anna，想告诉Anna少吃巧克力，想告诉爸爸不要喝太烈的酒，想告诉妈妈不要担心他她会把自己照顾得很好，然而一张嘴，所有的那些想说的话都化成了一句“我走啦，拜拜。”Elsa随着队伍缓缓前行，突然听到身后一阵急促的脚步声，在她还没有反应过来的时候一个有着如太阳般热艳的红发的少女就钻进了她的怀里。  
“说好了每周日要视频的。”  
“说好了。”  
“不能忘。”  
“绝对不，我发誓。”  
Elsa在怀里那人的头顶落下一个吻。  
“I love you, sis.”  
怀里的少女没有回应，而她控制了许久的情绪终于在这一刻决堤，她真的不想和Elsa分开，尽管她知道这样很自私，Elsa实现了她理想的第一步，她应该为她高兴才对，Anna有些懊恼的吸了一下鼻子。  
“那我走啦。”Anna点点头。她以为Elsa会拉起她的脸给她擦干眼泪可能还会嗔怪一句“丑八怪”，可是她没有，在她尚未来得及抬起头看清她的脸的时候，Elsa已经转身慢慢走开。  
Anna不知道的是，转过身去的Elsa，早已挂泪两行。

Anna被一声刺耳的汽笛声拉回现实。一辆雪白色的SUV停在她面前，车窗落下，一位靓丽的金发女士映入眼帘，她戴着湖蓝色反光墨镜手扶方向盘目视前方，长长的头发被盘成一个发髻固定在脑后，白色V领丝绸无袖T恤黑色紧身牛仔裤一身休闲装的打扮。  
“要搭车吗女士？”说罢摘下墨镜转过头来，微笑着看着车外的Anna。  
“你得帮我把箱子抬进后备箱，不然我是不会给小费的。”  
Anna双手叉腰，点头示意了一下自己身边两个庞然大物，然后歪着头看着车内的司机。那人笑了一下，转身开门下车然后开始动手忙碌起来，为了微薄的小费满足顾客的需求。在她把两个大家伙都安置妥当后，一转身发现顾客早已坐进了副驾驶等待着她的司机，嘴里还嚼着不知道从车里哪翻出来的巧克力棒。  
“去哪？”  
“你家。”那顾客笑嘻嘻的回答。  
Elsa摇了摇头，点了一下Anna的鼻子。“你啊。”  
果然，被偏爱的都有恃无恐。  
“中午吃饭了没。”  
“啊不要提了，”Anna直了直腰，Elsa知道她成功击中了Anna话匣子的开关，便安心准备开始听妹妹的演讲。“飞机餐难吃得一塌糊涂，奶油培根意面，培根少得可怜，奶油也像是忘记了调味，果酱稀得不成样子根本没办法抹到面包上。坐在我旁边的大叔打翻了自己的咖啡险些弄脏我的书包……”  
Elsa听着听着走了神，侧过头瞥了一眼坐在副驾驶上嘴里塞了满满当当巧克力又在止不住的吐槽的妹妹，距离上一次见面已过了差不多半年的时间，她肉眼可见的变化着实带给了Elsa不小的惊喜，又长高了点，也有了点女人的味道，虽然还是那么大大咧咧，但是Elsa倒很希望Anna可以自由自在的做自己，没有必要刻板的成为人们口中“女孩”该有的样子。  
一路上两姐妹从Anna高中的毕业舞会聊到两人的大学专业。  
“电气工程，这个专业是学什么的？”  
“要学很多啊，要学编程语言，要学物理，要学高数，要学信号和系统理论，要学材料学，好多好多。”  
Elsa看着坐在自己旁边的Anna边说边掰着手指数数的样子，不禁想起来小时候每年的12月份，Anna每晚都会在床上掰着小手数还有几天到圣诞节的样子。  
“Something never change.” Elsa这样想着，嘴角又咧开一个微笑。

“这是一个合租房，两个卧室，厨房卫生间客厅和阳台是公共区域，我原本的室友三个月前搬走了，房东本来说要再找一个人，我极力拦下了他，跟他说我已经找到了继租的人，只是会有三个月的空窗期，他有些不太高兴，所以我索性这三个月付了双倍的房租，这样你就可以直接住进来了，这个地方就相当于是我们两个自己的家了。”  
Elsa把车停好，边抬箱子边跟Anna解释道。  
“这么想跟我住在一起啊。”Anna一脸坏笑的看着姐姐。  
“想太多，我是怕你不想做饭连外卖都懒得叫天天吃巧克力营养不良。”  
“说到底还是关心我咯。”  
Anna注意到Elsa的脸红了，和三年前一样不明确的是，这是烈日下的体力劳动导致的，还是归功于羞赧。  
归根结底Anna还是心疼姐姐的，她没有像在机场一样把两个大箱子全部留给姐姐，自己一个人当了甩手掌柜，两人一起把两个大家伙抬到二楼后，Elsa开了门。  
“欢迎来到我们的家。”  
屋内很整洁，看得出房屋的主人非常用心的在照顾这个地方。  
“这是你的卧室。”Elsa推开一扇门，房间内空荡荡的，只有一张床一个衣柜一张书桌一把椅子，光秃秃的墙壁正在等着它的新主人给它穿上新衣裳。  
“客厅，厨房，卫生间，阳台，喏，那是我的房间，就在你对门。”Anna随着Elsa手指的方向大概认识了一下房屋的格局。  
“我们可以一起去买点装饰品，把家里点缀一下，不过这些都不着急，我先带你去个好餐厅吃个饭，给你接风洗尘，然后你得倒倒时差，明天在周边转一转，超市银行去学校的车站的位置你都要知道，后天就是周一，就正式开学啦。”Elsa一股脑的说出这些话，让Anna怀疑她是不是早就写好了一个稿子然后背得滚瓜烂熟就等她的到来好做一个成果展示。  
“那我先去简单收拾一下我的房间，然后我们就去吃饭。”  
“好。我也去换身衣服。”  
半小时后，收拾好房间的Anna换下了圆领衬衫牛仔短裤和运动鞋，换上了一件衬衫和一条A字裙，“唔，高跟鞋就算了，坐十几个小时飞机已经够折磨了，放过我的腿和脚吧。”这样想着Anna拿起了低帮板鞋套在了脚上，然后走出房间，专心致志欣赏着姐姐装点的客厅起来，思索着可以锦上添花的地方。  
“我们出发？”Elsa的声音从两个卧室之间的走廊的地方传来，Anna循声回头，看见她的姐姐穿着一条黑色紧身露肩连衣裙和一双齐踝高的卡其色高跟靴慢慢踱步向她走来。  
“天啊。”Anna心想。  
或许是她盯得太久了，她听到Elsa笑了一下。  
“Elsa我刚刚在想我们得怎么装饰装饰这个家才能让它更美好。”  
为了掩饰自己的尴尬，Anna赶紧岔开了话题。  
“不如……”  
“不如什么？”Elsa突然有一种不太好的预感。  
“不如我们养只狗吧！”  
“……”  
“猫也可以！”  
Elsa一脸“我就知道没好事”的表情想努力摁住躁动不安的Anna。  
“乌龟？金鱼？兔子？对，兔子！”  
“我们先去吃饭，吃完再谈。”  
“好吧，不过别想跑，我们一定要养点什么的。想象一下，在你劳累了一天之后，一开家门会有一只大狗狗冲过来扑到你身上，非常兴奋的舔你的手和脸，那是多么幸福快乐温馨的场景啊，它能让你忘记一切烦恼的！”  
“好好好，吃饱再谈。”  
Elsa拉起Anna的胳膊，走向门口，企图用美食来暂时分散一下她精力过剩的妹妹的注意力。她拿起放在门口鞋柜上的钱包，转身面向Anna。  
“先吃饭，吃饱了我们再来想房屋装饰的问题。”  
“好。”这个摇滚的灵魂终于暂时安静了下来。

“我们吃什么？”  
“你想吃什么？”  
“佛跳墙。”  
“……”  
“和牛牛排也可以。”  
“……”  
“帝王蟹也不错。”  
“小祖宗去上楼把你自己钱包拿下来。”  
“我不。我没钱。”  
“没钱还要吃这要吃那。”  
“但我有姐姐，我姐姐是这个世界上最好的姐姐，美丽大方又温柔，她最大的优点就是对她妹妹特别特别特别好，有求必应的那种。”  
说这话的同时Anna转过身子，委屈巴巴地望着Elsa。  
Elsa笑着轻轻叹了口气。真拿她没办法。  
“我知道有一家牛排店很不错，他家的肋眼一级棒，就去那吧。”  
“耶！Elsa最好了。”Anna兴奋的在座位上跳了一下。  
接下来的路途Elsa在专心致志的开车，Anna则在想象Elsa所说的顶级肋眼是什么口感。二人没再有交流。直到……

“哦对了。”Anna边说边凑过来在Elsa的右脸颊上印下了一个巧克力味的吻。“你的小费。”


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa和Anna在很多方面都不同：Anna调皮，Elsa文静；Anna喜欢各类武器，Elsa偏爱洋娃娃；Anna粗线条，Elsa心思细腻……然而在美食这方面，两人的品味却高度一致，不要提两人从小就都对巧克力到了近乎疯狂的程度，单单眼前的这一块肋眼就完美的说明了这一点。

盘子里的美人穿着深褐色的外衣，贴着外衣有一圈淡粉色的纹理，最中心的一块是深粉色的，看起来像是没有熟的样子但用手轻轻触摸指尖却能明显感到一阵温热。闭上眼凑近嗅一下鼻子，浓烈的肉香混着淡淡黄油大蒜迷迭香的味道一下子灌满整个鼻腔。最极致的五分熟也不过如此了。左手的叉子固定住那美人，右手再用牛排刀轻轻一划，肉就立刻向两侧分离开，美人体内富含肌红蛋白的汁水顺着刀刃刚刚走过的地方缓缓流下，左手腕顺势一转，那块被割下的牛肉就裹满了铺在盘底的由奶油蘑菇洋葱碎精心制成的浓稠的酱汁。

将这块极品举到眼前，细细观察，奶白色的酱汁下透着暗暗的诱人的粉色，再闭眼闻一下味道，除了美人自身的体香又混上了酱汁里蘑菇和洋葱的香味。令人称奇的是如此种种味道混合在一起，却并不让人觉得冲突，每种味道都清晰可辨，混合在一起所发生的奇妙的化学反应更是让人欲罢不能。

放进嘴中细细咀嚼，厚重紧实的肉感调皮地阻碍着牙齿，齿间的开合压榨出丰盈的汁水，与之相伴的还有被这视觉嗅觉味觉一起激发出的唾液。绵密的酱汁混着汁水与唾液滑到它能找到的各个角落，随后各种香料的滋味相继在口腔四处炸裂，像新年的烟花一样，让人应接不暇。一曲交响乐在唇中齿间舌尖震撼奏响，这首美妙的乐章也吵醒了隔壁的下丘脑，它受到其他器官的调动也开始疯狂分泌多巴胺，这些可爱的多巴胺又不断刺激着大脑，这种直冲灵魂的快感让大脑不断盲目的释放出一个信号：继续，别停下来。

“Best ever！”

Anna一字一顿的说出这两个字，身上所有的细胞都在向Elsa传递着信息表明她有多爱这个味道。

看着桌对面因为一块牛排而欢呼雀跃的妹妹，Elsa仿佛又看到了小时候听到妈妈说今晚我做了千层面时的那个小家伙。她笑了笑，低头继续享用自己的那份美食。

走出餐厅的Anna还在抿嘴回味着那块肋眼的味道，虽然在那之后她又享用了一块胡萝卜蛋糕，但她只感觉自己的口腔内完全是那美人的香味。

“看来你对这顿大餐很满意。”

Anna坐在副驾驶上，揉着自己的肚子，闭着眼，一脸迷醉的微笑。

“Best ever！”

缓缓地，Anna再次说出了这两个字，她感觉自己每次张开嘴，那美人的气味都会跑出去一些，所以她打算不说话。她要让那美人的味道留在她唇间的时间尽最大可能得久一点，让自己陶醉的时间再久一点。

Anna侧过头，目光正好对上了Elsa裸露的颈肩，口腔内本来已经越来越淡的香味却仿佛突然间浓烈了一下。Anna赶紧扭回了头。

天黑黑，专注于开车的Elsa没有注意到，坐在她旁边的妹妹，脸红了。

“不早了，去洗漱一下，就睡觉吧。”Elsa打开房门，眼含温柔地看了一眼跟在身后陶醉得仿佛宿醉一般的妹妹。

“好，晚安。”Anna说罢走上前给了Elsa一个大大的拥抱，然后又亲了一下她的脸颊。

Anna转身跳着走进了自己的房间，关门前又冲着还站在她门口冲她微笑的Elsa调皮地吐了一下舌头。

“Best ever.”

Elsa在Anna关上门之后浅浅道出了这两个词，然后微笑着转身回到了自己房间。

第二天一大早Elsa是被味道叫醒的，准确的来说，是香味。当她揉着眼睛走出房间的时候，大脑被扑面而来的香味瞬间点燃。没有了门的阻挡香味肆无忌惮地冲进Elsa的鼻腔。

“有面饼的味道，还有煎鸡蛋的油香，还有，”Elsa用力吸了口气，“啊，咖啡。”

悄悄走进厨房，她看到灶台前站着一个红发女孩，只见她的左手手腕轻轻向前一推向上一挑再向后一拉，平底锅中的pancake就听话的跃起在空中翻了180度又稳稳落回锅内。几分钟后她便把锅稍稍倾斜，用小铲子把散发着浓烈香味的薄饼盛出放在她手边的盘子里，那里已经摞起了一栋圆柱形的小高楼。那女孩左手边的台面上摆放着一台咖啡机，正在吱吱作响，诱人的香味也不断地散发出来。Elsa没有打扰她，就静静的倚在门框上看着她的背影。红发女孩显然也没有意识到Elsa的到来，仍专注于手里的艺术。

“Elsa快起来吃早餐了！”妈妈的声音在门外响起。

这是Elsa出国留学后第一次回家，虽然平时会经常和家里人视频，分享生活中的大事小情，但相比于隔着冷冰冰的屏幕，还是真真切切回到他们身边，回到自己熟悉的气味中更能让人放松和自在。

Elsa不情愿的爬出温暖的被窝，闭着眼睛双脚随意乱晃摸索着拖鞋，然后依旧闭着眼，像盲人摸象一样一小步一小步捱到门口，打开门，向楼下走去。 

今天有点奇怪，因为是妈妈在摆放餐具和餐巾，而这原本应该是她和Anna的工作，难道Anna也在睡懒觉？是谁在做早餐，爸爸吗？不可能，爸爸的拿手好戏是做鱼和火鸡，Elsa至今还记得某个早上爸爸跃跃欲试要做早饭结果煎糊了全部的鸡蛋，差点弄响烟雾报警器不说，还害得一家四口只能吃面包夹果酱果腹然后就去上班上学。每每想起这件事Elsa仿佛都能闻到那股刺鼻的烟味。

完全走下台阶，Elsa惊讶的发现站在灶台前面的是Anna。而爸爸……

“嘿太夸张了好么，Anna才不会像你一样搞砸所有人的早餐。”Elsa这样想着，同时向爸爸做了一个“不可理喻”的鬼脸，爸爸则回了一个“以防万一”的表情。

爸爸正端着一盆水站在离Anna三步远的地方。

灶台前的那个女孩正在努力的翻动锅铲，像是在给锅内的食物翻个面，看得出她还不能游刃有余的操控这些厨具，但也算是有模有样。闻味道来看，应该是煎鸡蛋。Elsa走到那女孩旁边，果不其然，锅里薄薄的一层油上面躺着几个鸡蛋，已经成功翻身的几个都露出了诱人的金黄色，那女孩正在和最后的两个做着较量，Elsa不禁越过那红发女孩的肩头冲爸爸挑了一下眉。

“要我帮忙吗？”Elsa轻声问。

“不用！我可以自己弄完的！你去餐桌坐着吧，马上就好！”

“好。”Elsa笑着回答，同时轻轻摸了摸那女孩的头。

这是Elsa第一次尝到Anna做的食物，她用余光注意到坐在她旁边的红发女孩似乎一直在有意无意观察她吃蛋时的反应，她便咽下口中的食物凑到那女孩耳边。

“Best ever！”

那女孩笑了。

在那之后很久Elsa才给那个笑容找到一个最贴切的类比。

太阳，正午的太阳，能驱散一切阴霾的太阳。

咖啡机的声音停下了，Elsa从回忆中缓过神来。那女孩也正巧关火，然后缓缓为那座薄饼塔再盖一层楼。

“Elsa，吃饭啦！”Anna头也不抬的喊。

过了好一会Elsa才假装睡眼惺忪的样子走到Anna旁边，装出一副我刚起床的样子。

“Omelette在微波炉里，应该不会很凉，10分钟前刚刚做好的。”

Elsa打开微波炉，放在里面的两个盘子中各躺着一个金灿灿半圆形蛋饼，还冒着热气。蛋饼鼓鼓的，像是有什么馅料，等待着食客去发掘。

“有没有想过开个饭店啊。”Elsa一边切下一小块蛋饼一边问。从切面来看，里面有西红柿丁蘑菇丁和火腿丁，还可以稍稍拉丝，应该还有芝士碎。

“没有。开饭店太麻烦，每个人口味大不同，我又不可能照顾到每个人的口味，而做的菜不合他的口味就要挨批评，而在做饭这件事情上我是一个经不起批评的人。”

Elsa咧开嘴笑出声来。

“那在家做饭不麻烦？”

“你喜欢吃就不麻烦。”

Elsa抬起头，Anna也在歪着头看着她。

四目相对。

“吃完我们就去商场，看看买点什么装饰一下我们的家。回来的时候再去一趟超市买一些好吃的。”

“好。”

接下来是一段长时间但并不尴尬的沉默，两个人都在专心致志的享用早餐。

Elsa不由得称赞Anna的厨艺，虽然自己只比她大了三岁，但她还是不自觉地会把她当成一个小孩子来看待，然而这个古灵精怪的小家伙总会有一些自己独有的方式来向周围所有人证明：我已经长大了。每每这时Elsa才会意识到面前这个开始逐渐散发成熟魅力的女性已经不是小时候那个窝在自己怀里只会咿咿呀呀的婴儿了，她在感慨时光飞逝的同时，也在学会收起自己的保护伞。如果说以前她的角色是站在Anna前面，为她遮风挡雨，那现在她应该是站在Anna身旁，告诉她有困难别怕，我在你身边，我和你一起面对。

“饭是你做的，那刷碗就应该我来。”Elsa起身，拿过Anna手中的光盘，用自己的鼻尖轻轻点了一下Anna的额头。

“哦对了，关于宠物，”Elsa一边擦干手上的水一边转过身对Anna说，

听到“宠物”两个字的Anna眼里瞬间闪耀出渴望。

“我昨晚看了一下租房合同，房东禁止养宠物。”Elsa很不忍心打破妹妹的期待，然而如果她们违反租房合同的话，就意味着房东有权利立刻终止合同，她们两个就必须马上搬出去。

听到这话，Anna像被霜打了的茄子一样，顿时没了先前的活力。

“等以后我们毕业了，一定找一套可以养宠物的房子住。“Elsa双手搭在Anna肩膀上温柔地搂住她，轻声安慰道。

“真的吗？“

“真的。我们会有狗的，猫也会有的。”

“兔子呢？”

“什么都行。听你的。”

“这个放在客厅或者餐厅一定很好看。”

Anna拿起一个球型的玻璃灯，五指弯曲刚刚好可以托在手里的大小，壁上有镂空的图案，是各式各样的雪花。

“这个铃铛呢，挂在阳台上。”

Anna又拿起一个木制的铃铛，铃铛上面还刻着一行字：“Home Sweet Home”。

“那我们还需要几个钩子。”

“你看这两个杯子怎么样？”

“这两个杯垫也不错。”

“还得再买个深一点的烤盘。”

“还有这些烤饼干的模具。

……

忙碌了一天的两个人回到家顾不上休息，便立刻开始着手布置这个她们共同的小窝。

“大功告成。”

Anna从椅子上跳下，看着刚刚挂好的铃铛，地上新铺的毛绒绒的地毯，茶几上新置办的灯具和几本书籍，茶几下的游戏机，沙发上几个柔软的抱枕，厨房里还有好看的杯碗锅碟，冰箱里还有各式新鲜美味。她扫视了一圈，最后把目光落在了站在身边的Elsa的身上。

“这才是家啊。”Anna这样想着。

Elsa眼含笑意地看了眼Anna，然后走上前打开了茶几上那盏雪花灯的开关，站到客厅的另一边，手放在客厅吊灯的开关上。

“啪”。

整个空间瞬间暗了下来，只剩茶几上一个小小的光源闪耀着，它把整个空间照成了橘黄色，而光线穿过薄厚不一的杯壁，在墙上投射出星星点点的各式各样的雪花图案，投射在墙壁上，天花板上，沙发上，地板上，两个人身上。

Elsa看着这场景有些出神。许久，她看到Anna从客厅的另一端向她走来，她伸出双臂，将那女孩拥入怀中。

透着这微弱的灯光，Elsa仿佛看见了那高高挂起的铃铛上的字迹：

Home Sweet Home.


	3. Chapter 3

站在讲台前的高数老师只用五分钟简单介绍了一下自己并概括了一下本学期将要讲授的内容，就直接开始了正课。

如此紧凑的节奏着实给了Anna一个下马威。和高中的松松散散不同，大学课堂里的每一分每一秒都万分宝贵。她看了一眼周围的同学，暗暗发誓一定要在这门她最擅长的学科上拿到一个漂亮的成绩。

相比于高数的游刃有余，Anna在编程方面完全一头雾水。虽然她在开学前已经通过那本厚到可以防弹的《C++ Prime Plus》有了一定的预习，但真正到了课堂上还是有些心有余而力不足。

好在基础电子理论的课在下午，在那之前她有45分钟的午休时间。虽然已是中午，并且还刚刚上过两节各一个半小时的大课，但她却并没有饥饿感。

“早餐太丰盛了。”Anna这样想。

今天早上是Elsa做的早饭，这是昨天晚上说好的。培根和炒蛋，菜单也是那时订好的，此外Elsa又拌了一份时蔬沙拉。

“嘿！上午怎么样？”Anna摸出手机，迅速的敲下这句话。

不过一会，手机传来一阵震动。

“还不错，你呢？中午吃饭了没。”

“我也还好。正吃着呢。”

Anna迅速拿着手里的三明治来了个自拍发送了出去。

“就吃这？怎么，是那些枯燥无聊乏味的高数专有名词已经把你喂饱了吗？”

“高数才不无聊呢！数学多有意思啊。”

“晚上一起回家？”

“好啊，那我下课了先去图书馆。”

“那好，你下课了给我发信息，我去停车场找你。晚上见。”

“好，晚上见。”

当Anna一个肩膀背着书包走出教室时，她还在思索着刚刚教授讲述的“电压与电势的关系，正负点电荷周围电场的示意图，电流和电流密度的概念，电极化如何形成”这些对于电气工程学来说非常基础的理论知识。Anna虽然对这些东西并不陌生，但仅仅了解是不够的，只有夯实基础才能在深入研究时更加得心应手。她快步奔着图书馆走去，Elsa还要一个小时才下课，在这期间她可以好好梳理一遍今天三节课的知识。

“先从编程开始。”她这样想着，推开了图书馆厚重的大门。

Anna还在伏案奋笔疾书，却突然闻到了一股熟悉的香水味道，一抬头，发现Elsa就站在桌前。

“不是说你下课了给我发信息我直接去停车场。”

Elsa没有回答，只是用手指了一下Anna放在一旁的手机。

两条未读短信，一个未接电话。

“我在图书馆啊，当然要开静音。”Anna感觉自己红了脸，轻声解释道，同时又在暗暗问自己那你干嘛犯蠢告诉她给你发信息就好。

“没事啦，反正天还早，正好我也有东西要看，弄完我们再走。”Elsa说着把前桌的椅子转过来和Anna面对面坐下，从包里拿出一本外科学教材开始仔细阅读，并不时用笔写写画画，留下一些标注。

两姐妹相对而坐，只有圆珠笔摩擦纸张和书页翻动的声音会偶尔打破这寂静。

妈妈悄悄端上来一碗水果放在桌上。

“学一会歇一会。水果记得吃。”

“嗯。”两姐妹一起应了一声，却谁都没有抬头，就连手中的笔也没有停。

妈妈和在厨房中忙碌的爸爸相视一笑。

Elsa刚上小学的时候Anna还在幼儿园。爸爸妈妈给Elsa买了新的课桌，放在她的卧室里，同时向Anna解释道，在Elsa专心于那些习题的时候，需要一个独立安静的思考环境，这也就意味着，每天下午都会有半个小时左右的时间，Elsa会独自呆在她的卧室里。而这半个小时，对于不到4岁的Anna来说，足足有半个世纪那么漫长。她会坐在Elsa房间的门口，努力透过门缝向里面张望。

“我想和Elsa一起学习。”Elsa“闭关修炼”的第三天，Anna就委屈巴巴地向爸爸妈妈诉苦道。

“你们别把她关在房间里了。我绝对不打扰她，就坐在她旁边安安静静看书，绝对不出任何声音！”

她把自己的两根食指交叉，牢牢地按在自己的嘴唇上。

爸爸妈妈交换了一个眼神，同时笑着叹了口气，显然他们的两个女儿彼此依赖的程度远远超出了他们的想象。

第二天，Elsa的桌旁就多了一把椅子。Elsa惊讶地看着坐在上面怀里抱着本漫画书的小Anna，想知道她用什么办法说服了爸爸妈妈。Anna似乎看懂了Elsa的问题，再次举起两根食指，压在自己的嘴唇上。Elsa很难以置信地看着自己平时宛若“活体十万个为什么”的妹妹，只为了在自己学习的时候能坐在自己旁边从而牢牢抿起她的嘴唇，眼里闪烁着坚定，那副严肃认真又不失可爱的模样，让Elsa不禁咧开嘴笑了。

“我写完啦。”大约半小时后Elsa终于放下了笔，看着Anna说道。

“耶！”憋了许久的小家伙大喊出来，同时伸出手，让Elsa把她抱进怀里。

“1加1为什么等于2？”Anna翻开Elsa作业本的第一页问道。

“如果你有一颗巧克力，我也有一颗巧克力，我把我的巧克力给了你，那你现在有几颗巧克力？”

“一颗都没有！因为我都吃掉啦！”

两人的对话和银铃般的笑声被厨房内的父母尽收耳底，充满童真的问答也让他们的脸上挂上了一丝微笑。

后来Elsa学习时身边总有一个小小的身影相伴，在她忙碌时一言不发，在她休息时连珠炮似的向她问问题请教书本上的知识。再后来Anna也步入了小学的学堂，而父母却没有在她的卧室给她置办新的课桌，因为Elsa早已在自己那张课桌上为她收拾出一半干净的空间。再后来随着学业的深入，书籍越来越厚，纸张越来越多，两人所需要的空间也越来越大，那张课桌开始变得拥挤不堪，于是她们便干脆直接占领了整个餐桌，那里成为了她们新的学习主战场。

如果说刚开始Anna只是为了能呆在Elsa身边而克制着自己说话的欲望，但随着年龄的增长，她开始逐渐适应这种相互陪伴又互不打扰的学习模式，她和Elsa像是在进行一场比赛，谁先松懈谁就输了。两人暗暗较着劲，在读书这方面都显示出当仁不让的架势。

“Elsa？”

“嗯？”Elsa缓缓抬起头，看着眉头紧锁死死盯着面前那张纸的Anna。

“你有学过C++语言吗？”

“有学过一些很基础的知识。这不方便说话，走我们去讨论室。”

“其它的地方我都理解了，可是为什么这个程序永远不会输出G？”两姐妹在讨论室里重新落座后，Anna便向Elsa说出了她的疑问。

这是一个仅由if语句写成的小程序，随意输入一个数字i，系统就会根据数字i的大小正负奇偶输出不同的字母，而做题者要做的就是给每个字母写出一个定义域，只要i在这个定义域里，就会跳出这个字母。这个看似很简单的题目实则对编程语言的学习非常有帮助，学习者可以通过阅读大量的程序，逐渐熟悉编程逻辑和规则。进入编程世界的第一步是要学会读，接下来才是学会写。这就和要想学会对别人出拳必须先学会挨打才行差不多是一个道理。

“因为当输入的i为7的时候，程序根本不会运行这一块的else语句啊。”

Elsa说着用笔在整个程序的某一段上画了一个圈。抬头迎上了妹妹疑惑的目光，她便继续说了下去。

“因为if (i<0){}，else if (i<10){}，else{}是并列的关系，这三个判断语句相当于把整个数轴分成了三块，一个i只能进入其中一个块。i小于0的时候进入第一块；i大于等于0且小于10的时候进入第二块；i大于等于10的时候进入第三块。当i为7的时候，由于else if (i<10){}块在前，所以i就进入到这里执行这个块里接下来的程序，而不进入排在之后的else{}块。而“if(i==7){ cout<<“G”<<endl；”这个语句在else{}块内，也就意味着i=7永远不可能被这个语句判断,也就意味着G永远不会被输出。而最后的这个if( (i*2) != 84 ){}是另一个新的判断语句，和前面三个if和 else if互不干扰，所以i=7也可以被这个语句判断。所以当i为7的时候，输出的是B和H。”

“哦，原来是这样！”Anna叹了口气重重靠在椅背上。

“和机器人打交道真是太难了。”

Elsa含笑看了眼坐在她对面双手掩面的妹妹，目光又扫过她面前打开的笔记本，上面密密麻麻写满了文字。

“集合由元素组成。可以说某元素属于某集合，但不能说某集合属于某集合，只能说某集合包含某集合，‘属于’这个词只能用来描述元素和集合的关系，。同时集合间还可以存在交，并两种关系……”

“一个方程式可以分为三种：单射，满射和双射……”

“对一个函数来说，它的定义域和值域与它的方程表达式同等重要，没有定义域与值域的函数是没有意义的……“

“函数的具有递增性和递减性。函数可以在整体定义域上递增或递减，也可以局部递增或递减。“

……

例题和示意图穿插在其中，还有一些星星点点的红笔画下的波浪线和重点符号。

“看样子你今天收获不小。”

“你呢？你今天学什么了？”Anna说出这个问题马上就有点后悔了。

“肺动脉高压与肺源性心脏病。病因诱因基本症状判断方法急救方式等等这些。比如说……”

“好好好。”Anna急忙止住了Elsa的话头。她曾经翻读过姐姐的解剖书，上面写满了她看不懂的话，甚至连有的字她都不认识。

“术业有专攻。你学的东西我也不懂啊。”

“谁说的，那刚才给我讲题的是谁啊。”

“我只是会一点入门的东西，不出一个月，就该轮到我看不懂你的教材听不懂你说的话了。最简单一点，我觉得高数难死了。”

Elsa看着Anna，极力的想为这个小家伙找回一点炫耀的资本。

Anna没有看她，而是在低头快速收拾着眼前的狼藉。

“回家了回家了，饿死了。”Anna催促道，然后拉起Elsa的手向门口走去。

“睡什么觉？！时间还早着呢！再看一集，最后一集！”

“不行，快11点了，明天还得上课，你还没洗漱，睡觉睡觉。”

“我洗漱很快的！再看一集！半集也行！”

“不行。”Anna抢过遥控器直接关掉了电视。

“你要知道对于医学生来说熬夜甚至通宵是一项必备技能。”Elsa盘着腿坐在地毯上看着站在身边打着哈欠的Anna说道。

“你的器官需要休息，我听见她们跟我说，你再不睡觉她们就要罢工了。”

Anna拽着Elsa的胳膊想努力把她从地上拉起来。

“答应我一件事我就起来。”

“什么？”

“明早你做早饭。”

“要吃什么？”

Anna笑着发问，同时看着姐姐从地上爬起来向卫生间走去。

“你做的都好。”Elsa背靠在卫生间的门上轻声说。

“晚安。”


	4. Chapter 4

“居然第一个周就学到了这么多东西。”

Anna看着眼前打开的那些笔记本，不可思议的感慨道。

那些纸张上密密麻麻印着她的字迹，每一科的笔记都写满了至少5页纸，还有额外打印的习题整整齐齐摞在一旁。显然大学的教授们并没有因为他们是刚刚成年的菜鸟就心慈手软。如同园丁一般，这一个周里她一直在埋头专注地种花，一路向前，当周日来临，她直起身板回头望去，才发现原来她已走了好远，而且来时的路上，鲜花漫漫，娇艳一片。

Elsa从灶台前转过身，手中端着两个盘子，目光打量着正在认真翻看笔记本的妹妹。

“周日也这么用功啊。”

“没，只是随便翻翻，感慨一下。”

Anna把笔记本放到一边，开始品尝起盘子里的培根和炒蛋来。

“今天有安排吗？”Elsa抿了一口咖啡，然后问道。

“没有。“Anna勉强从塞满了食物的口中挤出了这两个字。

“今天天气不错。要不，我们去爬山吧。“

“好啊。再带点吃的，中午可以在外面野餐。”

于是，早餐后，妹妹在刷碗的时候，姐姐便准备好了两人的背包。 稍作休整后，二人便驱车向山脚驶去。

山间供行人徒步的小路在密密的树影中毫不起眼，没有柏油或木板铺成的地面，没有任何装饰，甚至连一个指示牌都没有，只有那被反复踩踏过的痕迹昭示着它的存在。微风袭来，几片已经泛黄的树叶被风载着降落到地面，阳光穿过层层的枝叶散落在它们身上，倒是为这份神秘增添了几分光彩。

落叶被踩在脚下发出清脆的“咯吱咯吱”声，清爽的空气被吸进肺，耳边又伴随着悦耳的鸟鸣。这里远离了市区的喧嚣，屏蔽了学业的压力，让人感到放松又自在。

“Elsa，你说它们在讨论什么？”

Anna指着在树梢叽叽喳喳不停的麻雀问道。

“我猜，它们可能是在埋怨又有不速之客到访它们的家园吧。”

两人抬头向上望去，看到那些黑色的身影灵巧地在浓密的树叶中穿梭，轻盈地在枝头飞跃。

“嘿Elsa！看！松鼠！”

Anna压抑住内心的兴奋，急忙拿出手机，调整着角度，努力地想要捕捉下它矫健的身姿。那松鼠向四周张望了一下，稍作停顿，便向前跳入了草丛中，消失不见，只剩下高高立起的草尾在微微晃动。

“唔。”Anna站起身来，皱着眉，似乎对刚才拍摄的照片并不满意。

“我觉得很好啊。”Elsa凑上去，看着Anna手机屏幕上那令她并不满意的作品。并不是她在盲目夸耀安慰妹妹，而是那张照片真的很不错。光线的运用，角度的选择，画面的布局，都值得好好欣赏一番。只不过……

“像素太低了。”Anna边说边用两根手指稍稍放大了照片，那松鼠顿时变成了一片模糊的马赛克。

“换个手机吧。”

“不换，这个还能用。用不了再说。”

“那就买个相机。”

“不买，要买也等我们自己挣钱了再说。”

Anna说罢便不再理会身边的Elsa抛出的问题，和地上的光影玩起了跳格子的游戏，一步一步蹦蹦跳跳地向前走去。

时间还未到正午，两姐妹便来到了顶峰。这是一座小城，站在山顶可以一赏它的全貌。鳞次栉比的建筑，车水马龙的街道，远处还有层层叠叠连绵不断的山脉，偶尔还有飞机缓缓划过视线，它把蓝天当作画布，尽情施展自己的才能。

Elsa在草坪上铺好了野餐布，又从两人的背包内拿出了水果三明治一盒巧克力还有一袋薯片。

“Elsa，你是不是明年夏天就毕业了？”

“没有，医学生本科要读五年，不是四年。”

“哦。”Anna这才发现自己其实对姐姐的专业知之甚少。

“那你还要读研吗？”

“要啊。不过，如果我能把成绩维持在现在这个还可以的水平的话，我就可以保研了。”

“哇你一个快要保研的人居然说自己成绩还可以。”Anna说着抓起那包没开封的薯片向Elsa砸去。

“低调低调。”Elsa笑着双手稳稳接住那包薯片。

“那你本科都有学什么。”Anna接着问道。

“我学的是临床医学。本科学的东西很多也很杂，化学解剖学遗传学中枢神经系统心血管系统消化系统等等这些与医学紧紧关联的不用说了，其余的还有高等数学物理学这些辅助课程，哦对，还有体育，体育期末考试还很严格呢。”

“体育也有期末考？”

“当然，做医生很费体力的，体能不行怎么为患者看病做手术啊。”

“我听说医学生要背很多书。”

“对啊，人体的骨骼构造还有各种疾病的病理诱因都要烂熟于心，当医生干得可是救命的活，遇到紧急情况有一秒钟犹豫可能人就不在了。”

“这么累，那你为什么要当医生？”

“要听实话？”Elsa笑了一下。

“当然。”

“你小时候经常缠着我问各种问题。我去问爸爸为什么妹妹每天都有这么多的问题，爸爸说每个人的大脑都是不一样的，不一样的大脑就会有不一样的思维，有的人思维活跃，就会有各式各样的问题。我又问爸爸有没有什么办法能让我明白妹妹的大脑在想什么，爸爸想了半天说，医生可以。所以就这样，我为了弄明白你的小脑袋瓜里到底在想些什么，怎么会冒出来那么多的问题，立志要当一个医生，每次有人问我你长大想干什么啊，我就说我要当医生。再后来，觉得医生可以救死扶伤，是一项很光荣的工作，所以就更下定了决心要成为一名医生。”

语毕，Elsa扭过头看着身旁脸颊微微泛红的妹妹。

“所以，是我成就了今天的你咯。”Anna小声嘟囔道。

“算是吧。”Elsa说着把双手垫在脑后，向后躺下。

“哦对了，我下下个周开始得去医院见习了，刨除假期不算，一共需要见习12个周。”

“见习？什么是见习？和实习有什么区别吗？”

“见习简单来说就是观摩，在实践中去学知识。而实习是相当于短期工作，把所学知识运用到实践中。”

“哦，那你还要上课，岂不是每天回家会很晚。”

“不会的，都是半天上课半天见习。只不过，我不能每天和你一起上下学了，你得挤公交了。”

“没关系。那我们这样吧，谁晚上先回家谁做晚饭。”

“好，没问题。”

Anna伸手抓过一个三明治，撕开包装，开始安慰起她咕噜咕噜的肚子来。

“恩，差点忘了。”刚刚躺下的Elsa又猛地坐起来。

“我们答应过爸妈每周日视频的。”说着便拿出手机开始拨打号码。

坐在她旁边的Anna嘴里嚼着三明治，挪了挪屁股，缩小了和姐姐的距离。其实本来两人之间的距离也不大，这样一来两人就完全贴在了一起。

“我和爸爸刚刚吃过晚饭。”不一会，妈妈的声音就从手机中传了出来。

“嘿妈妈！”Anna一听到妈妈的声音便把脑袋贴在了摄像头前，将背后的Elsa挡了个严严实实。

“Anna！你又在吃什么？下巴上有沙拉酱擦一擦。有没有调皮捣蛋闯祸？有没有不吃正餐只吃巧克力？……”

这熟悉的问题渐渐转移走了Elsa的注意力。

“Elsa！大学怎么样？新环境适应了吗？学习忙不忙？”

电话刚刚接通，爸爸就急忙问东问西起来。

“大学刚刚开始，学业并不是很忙，我现在和另一个女生住在合租房里，离学校也很近，地理位置也很好，周围……”

“Elsa！”

Elsa话还没说完，就被一个异常兴奋的声音打断了。

发出声音的那人头发凌乱不堪，像是在睡梦中和凶恶的怪兽进行了一番勇猛的搏斗，袖口还有口水的印记，再从刚才听到的声音来判断，她在下楼梯时应该甩飞了一只拖鞋。

“牙膏。”Elsa说着对着屏幕里的那人点了点自己的下巴。

“你终于打电话了！我好想你！”那人边说边用手背擦去自己下巴上的牙膏渍。

“你有没有调皮捣蛋，有没有不吃饭只吃巧克力？”

“没有！我可乖了！”

Elsa坐在课桌前，和她亲爱的家人进行着留学后的第一次视频通话。今天是她大学的第一天，下发了很多教材，她隐隐感觉到这条学医之路远比她想象中的还要艰辛，但是看着屏幕前的家人，她又感觉自己充满无限能量。尤其是那个红发女孩，那个昨天在机场躲在她怀里放肆流泪的女孩，从某种层面讲是她把她引上了医学这条路，她甚至能听见小时候的自己说“我要当一名医生，这样就能明白我妹妹怎么会有那么多问题了。”

“好了，今天就聊到这，你该换衣服去上学了，我也该睡觉了。”

“好吧，那你记得周日再打电话来！”

“一定，你要认认真真好好学习。”

“嗯，你也是。”

“嗯。那我挂了。拜拜。周日再聊！“

“好，周日再见。”

“Elsa你快给我作证啊！”

Elsa听到妹妹委屈的声音，便收回自己的回忆，看着屏幕中的父母微笑着说道。

“爸妈她挺乖的，没有调皮捣蛋也没有不好好吃饭，学习也很认真。”

“我没骗你们吧。”

“你们俩不要只顾着学习，有时间做做锻炼，也要注意休息。”

“嗯，你们看，我们俩爬山来了。”

Elsa说着调转了摄像头，将这城市的全景呈现在爸妈眼前。

两姐妹就坐在山顶的草坪上，隔着一个小小的屏幕，和父母聊着天，分享着生活。

“那你们早点回去吧，注意安全。”

“嗯好，你们晚上也早点睡觉。拜拜，晚安。”

风很轻，云很少，阳光直直的照在人身上，却只让人感到温暖，没有一丝燥热。

Anna很安静，这是一种她很少有的状态。Elsa不知道现在的Anna在想什么，她也会像三年前的自己一样，通过和家人的通话感受到无尽的前行的力量吗，还是与之相反，看到父母，她想家了，而在假装坚强。

她感觉到身边原本躺着的人动了动。

她没有回头。

一双手臂围住了她，一个脑袋落在了她的肩上。

现在Elsa确认了答案。

小家伙想家了。

“我在Bruno咖啡馆找了份兼职。”

两周后的周三，Anna在晚饭时说道。

“怎么突然想到找兼职了？”

“偶然在学校告示板上看到的招聘信息，我就打电话去问了，结果就应聘成功了。”

“兼职可以，但不能耽误学习。”

“不会，我是周二周三周五的晚班，下午4点到8点，我这三天下午3点就没课了，不会耽误的。”

“那好。如果下班太晚不想坐公交要我接你就打电话。”

“好。”

“晚饭要记得吃。”

“要是没吃怎么办。”

“小时候你偷吃糖被爸妈发现，他们怎么办我就怎么办。”

Anna感到自己屁股底下传来一阵凉意。

“吃，肯定吃，而且肯定不吃巧克力。”Anna连连说道。

Elsa偷笑了一下，面前又浮现出当年家里杀猪般的惨状。

Anna坐在收银台后面的椅子上，专注地看着今天高数课上讲的二阶常系数齐次线性微分方程。听到有由远及近的脚步声传来，她便站起身，头也不抬地说道。

“您好请问需要……”

Anna把剩下的话咽了回去。

Elsa笑脸盈盈地站在她面前。

“一杯美式咖啡。不要奶双份糖。”

“美式没有了。”

“那要意式浓缩。”

“浓缩也没了。”

“焦糖拿铁。”

“焦糖已售罄。”

“姑娘你这样会被老板开除的。”

“大晚上的快8点了你喝什么咖啡？！不睡觉了要修仙吗？！”

“那我干坐在那什么也不点不太好意思。”

“换个别的。”

“热可可。”

“糖分太高，晚上喝容易……”

Anna说着用手比划了一下Elsa的脸，又做了一个向外扩散的手势。

“胖。”Anna说完了整个句子。

Elsa歪着头看着她这个妹妹，目光里透着“不善”两个字。

“别这么看着我，我吃晚饭了，烤肉卷，你看我酱汁都弄到衣服上了。”Anna想起之前Elsa的警告连忙指着衣服袖口解释道。

“这样吧，你回答我一个问题，我就给你打热可可。”

Elsa仍然歪着头，已经失去了说话的欲望，她倒要看看Anna继续作妖能作出什么花来。

Anna低头瞄了一眼高数笔记，心生一计。

“二阶常系数齐次线性微分方程的通解是什么。”

“还有15分钟下班是吧，我在车里等你。”

Anna看着Elsa转身离去的背影，脑海中只有三个大字：死定了。


	5. Chapter 5

Anna不记得自己是怎么换的衣服，怎么和同事说的再见，也不记得怎么走出的咖啡馆大门。当她清醒过来的时候她已经坐在了Elsa车内的副驾驶上，一手拿着热可可，一手拿着不加奶双份糖的美式咖啡。

“烫手，接一下好不。”Anna委屈巴巴的说道。

“不接，又不是给我买的。”坐在方向盘前那人正专心致志涂着护手霜。

“是给你买的！”副驾驶上那少女的声音都变了调，仿佛下一秒就能哭出来。

“晚上喝咖啡睡不着觉。”

“那你喝热可可。”

“不喝，喝了会胖。”

载着香甜浓腻的热可可味道和醇厚苦涩的咖啡味道的气体分子在密闭的车体内随意飘荡，交互融合，伴随着呼吸钻入鼻腔，再被吸入肺中，这勾魂的味道一步步冲击着Elsa筑起的高冷的堤坝，每分每秒都是对她意志力的极致考验。

“这可是用我自己辛辛苦苦赚来的工资买的。”

坐在她旁边的女孩轻声嗫嚅道，言语中露出的委屈清晰可辨。

“热可可上的图案也是我一点一点画的。”

见Elsa没有回应，那女孩继续说道。

终于，Elsa动摇了。但是因为什么呢？是因为这令人神魂颠倒的香味，还是因为那一直在似乎在自言自语但声音足够大到让别人听见她的委屈的妹妹？她自己也找不出个答案。

“不要就不要，我花自己钱买的，都是我的。”

小家伙生气了，现在再不哄就真的覆水难收了。

“你要哪个，剩下的那个归我。”

Elsa连忙说道，暗暗祈祷现在放下姿态走下台阶还不算太晚。

“热可可给你！不过图案可能都已经花掉了。”

Anna迅速将左手的纸杯递到Elsa面前，先前的阴霾与委屈一扫不见。

Elsa看着Anna比翻书还快的表情变换，不禁笑出声来。接过热可可，打开杯盖，果然，图案已经花掉了，但还是可以隐约认出那些已经与温热的巧克力混在一起的奶油原本应该是组成了一个心形。

“为什么要把热可可给我啊？”

“你太瘦了，要胖一点，肉多一点才更好看。”

说着Anna动手掐了掐Elsa的脸颊。

Elsa没有回答，而是浅浅得微笑了一下，然后转身发动了车子，向家驶去。

许久，两人都没有再说话。

“Anna其实我今天并没有生气。”Elsa打破了沉寂。

“可你那个眼神真的很吓人。”Anna心想。

“我知道你也是为我好，这么晚了不该喝咖啡。”

“亏你也知道。”Anna在心里嘀咕道。

“最主要的是，你还记得我说过什么吗？我说过‘术业有专攻，不出一个月，就该轮到我听不懂你说的话了。’今天看来，我说的完全没错。”

Anna有些脸红。

“你每天都在非常努力地学习专业知识，我并没有因为听不懂你的问题，觉得你在故意刁难我而发怒。恰恰相反，我很骄傲。爸爸妈妈也会很骄傲的。”

“你那不是骄傲，你那明明是傲娇。”Anna终于忍不住了，怼了回来。

Elsa咧开嘴笑了。她伸手摸了摸Anna的头。

“我真的很骄傲。”

12月。紧张忙碌的学习还在继续。对于所有人来说，月底长达半个月圣诞新年假期就是这一个月咬牙奋斗的兴奋剂。而对于Anna来说，本月的21号也十分重要，因为那是Elsa的生日。

但要想瞒住Elsa给她的生日惊喜是什么可真的是太困难了，毕竟她们两个每天都住在一个屋檐下。Anna不得不小心翼翼的进行采购，然后反复计算时间，以确保Elsa不会提前发现她的惊喜然后要一直装作不知道，再在Anna拿出礼物时摆出一副“万万没想到我好惊喜”的样子。

“那想想就很扫兴。”Anna心想。

千盼万盼，左等右等，日子终于来到了21号这一天。

早上Anna早早起来做了早饭，班尼迪克蛋，这是Elsa的最爱。黄油滑过的英式玛芬做底，铺上一层微微煎过的帕尔马火腿，放上几片牛油果，最上层是一个水波蛋，最后淋上金黄色的荷兰酱，再配上一杯意式浓缩咖啡。

“完美。”

Elsa看着面前令人垂涎欲滴的美食，不禁食指大动。

“生日快乐！”

Elsa刚刚放下刀叉，Anna便拿出一枚书签，递给了她。那是一枚金色的树叶状的书签，做工很精细，树叶的脉络清晰可见。

“谢谢。我很喜欢。”

Elsa端详了好一会手里的书签，抬头便迎上了妹妹有些含羞又饱含期待的目光。她起身，走到妹妹身旁，紧紧搂住了她。

“真的很喜欢。”

说罢她在妹妹的眉梢上落下一个吻。怀中那少女也伸出手来搂紧了她。

“I love you, sis.”

早饭后的姐妹两人一起来到了学校。像往常一样，她们在图书馆前分别，说好了晚上再见。

这是个周四，Anna不仅课很少，而且也不用去兼职，并且据Elsa说她今天下午要去医院见习，大概6点左右会回家。所以下了课，Anna立刻飞奔回家，顾不上吃午饭，急急忙忙开始着手准备起她真正的生日礼物来。

晚上7点左右，Elsa拖着疲惫的身躯回到了家。她上午上了两节大课，草草吃过一口午饭便赶往了医院，一下午的见习让她筋疲力尽，形形色色的病患，比教科书复杂百倍的药理病理，看到的越多，她越感觉自己越渺小越无知。她现在只想找个地方躺下好好放松放松。然而。

她一开门，那个熟悉的身影坐在餐桌前，但与以往不同的是，她今天面前放着的不是笔记本和习题，而是一个蛋糕，一个黑森林蛋糕。

那蛋糕周身铺满了巧克力碎，上表面的最外围被用裱花袋挤出的一个个花瓣围成的圆形装饰着，那些花瓣的中间窝着一颗颗樱桃，蛋糕的最中间插着一个“2”和一个“1”，微弱的烛光在上面跳动。

“生日快乐！姐姐！”

Anna走过来把呆呆立在原地的Elsa拉到桌旁。

“没有蛋糕哪儿叫过生日。许个愿吧。”

Elsa还有些没缓过神来，指了指那蛋糕。

“你……做的？”

Anna骄傲地点了点头。

“快，先许个愿！”

Elsa双手合十，闭上眼睛，许好了一个愿望，然后吹灭了蜡烛。

“许的什么愿？”

Anna忙问。

“不能说，说就不灵了。”

“跟我有关吗？”

“这是个秘密。”

Elsa说着冲Anna狡黠一笑，转身走进了卧室。

当Elsa换好睡衣再次走进厨房时，Anna正在忙碌晚饭。她看了一眼餐桌上的蛋糕，用刀切下一小块放进盘子，然后走到Anna身旁。

“张嘴。”

“啊。”

Elsa放了一大口蛋糕到Anna的口中。她又轻轻叉起一块放进自己的唇间，细细品味。巧克力碎是黑巧做成的，苦苦的；蛋糕坯里用到了可可粉和杏仁粉，香香甜甜；一整个蛋糕坯被分成了三层，层与层之间夹着奶油和樱桃，樱桃酸酸的，还带着一股淡淡的酒香，而奶油中则加入了恰到好处的糖，让整体的口感更加的丰富。

Elsa放下盘子，从侧面抱着妹妹。脑袋放在她的肩上，鼻尖剐蹭着她的耳廓。

“Elsa！别闹了！痒！”

Anna窝在Elsa怀里咯咯直笑。

Elsa眷恋地把头抬了起来，但双手依然环在妹妹的腰上。

“我在蛋糕里吃出了酒味，什么酒，你在哪买的？”

上一秒的温情还未散去，下一秒Elsa就直接杀了Anna个措手不及。

“啊……那个……那个……威士忌……就在……就在家附近的那个超市买的。”

“好啊你，刚成年就学会买酒喝了，爸妈不在身边你就无法无天了是不是？！”

Elsa佯装暴怒，转过身四下张望好像在寻找着什么。

这可把Anna吓得不轻，小时候她每次偷吃了糖被发现，爸爸都会这样，再接下来就意味着她屁股要开花了。

“不是！没有！别瞎说！为了做蛋糕才买的！我还被卖酒的叔叔好好教育了一番呢！”

Elsa看着一脸惊恐的Anna，笑得直不起腰来。

“你有时候真的很无趣。”

Anna一脸愠怒，将锅里的牛排夹出来放到两个盘子里。

“好了好了，我错了，不生气了好不。”

Elsa拼命克制着自己上扬的嘴角。

“我辛辛苦苦忙了早饭做了蛋糕准备了生日惊喜煎了牛排，换回来的却是一顿暴打。”

显然对于Elsa毫不走心的安慰和道歉Anna并没有领情。

“不生气了。我怎么可能舍得打你，不会的，我发誓，永远不会的。”

她走上前，双手搭在Anna肩上，看着她的眼睛说道。她看到那双绿色眼眸里的委屈与怒气在渐渐消散，躲在背后的阳光与活力又慢慢重新显露了出来。

“Anna别闹了！”

Elsa转过身去背对着妹妹，而Anna在她身后调皮得用手推起水浪，浪花不断打在Elsa的后背上。

一周前Elsa生日那天的晚饭时，两姐妹决定用接下来的这两周小假期出去度个假。这是Anna第一个不在家的圣诞，虽然爸爸妈妈不在身边，但有姐姐相伴，倒也没那么孤单。

姐妹俩白天在博物馆里参观着那些年代已久的珍贵藏品，在城市弯弯曲曲的小巷里寻找着当地美食，在城中心的圣诞市场感受着异国的圣诞氛围。晚上回到酒店后，两人决定去泡一泡温泉好好放松放松，于是便有了Anna欺负姐姐的这一幕。

“好了好了，不闹了。”

Anna游到姐姐身边，嘴角止不住的笑意。

Elsa将凌乱不堪的散开的辫子重新扎好，然后略带嗔怪地看着趴在自己旁边兴奋的脸颊通红的妹妹。

“我去买两杯果汁。”

说罢Anna便走出了水池，向酒吧走去。

Elsa的眼神一直盯着Anna的背影。

Anna身上只着了一件三点式的比基尼，大面积的肌肤暴露在Elsa眼前。 肌肤很滑，这是刚刚两人在水池里“打斗”的时候Elsa了解到的。

看上去Anna是很有肉感的，但不是肥胖。

“肉都长在了该长的地方。”

Elsa这样形容道。但随即又为自己这样的描述而红了脸。

她趴在水池边看着她的妹妹，看她抬手拿起杯子时手臂和背部的肌肉线条，看她的锁骨，看她腹部隐隐可见的马甲线，看她走路时迈出的坚定有力的步伐。

“看样子某人有健身啊。”

Anna端着饮料回到水池边后，Elsa调侃道。

Anna红了脸，伸手捧起水向Elsa脸上洒去。

“我有跑步，另外偶尔练一练无氧。”

Elsa没有再说话，而是一直看着妹妹。

许久。

“Anna？”

“嗯？”

“圣诞快乐。”

“圣诞快乐，姐姐。”

Anna抱住了她。

忽然间她感到周围变得无比寂静。

她听得到自己的心跳。

同时有种奇妙的感觉，在她的胸腔里，暗暗潮涌。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 题外话：新春快乐！鼠年大吉！注意疫情防范，平安平安！

漫长的冬季就这样在不知不觉中悄悄滑过。青青的草尖重新冒出地面，翠绿的嫩芽再次爬上枝头。似乎在一夜间，这世界便脱下了银装，换上了春的衣裳。而这春天来也匆匆去也匆匆，和人们只说了声“你好”便消失不见。

夏，火热的夏，炙烈的夏。

“本市的气温将在接下来的一周内持续走高，预计最高温可达35摄氏度，请各位市民做好防暑工作，避免长时间剧烈户外运动。另外气温干燥极易引发火灾，同时由于烟尘引起的呼吸道疾病病发率也呈上升趋势，请各位市民做好防护工作，出行可佩戴口罩……”

“啊……”

电视中天气预报播报员的声音被Anna的一声长叹打断了。

“太热了。”

她瘫在沙发上，身上只着了一件松松垮垮的坎袖背心和一条超短裤，头发被胡乱地扎起来盘到了脑后，怀里抱着半个西瓜，面前还有一杯装了半杯冰块的柠檬苏打水，那冰块正在已肉眼可见的速度融化着。她用勺子挖起一大块西瓜送入口中，然后将清凉甘甜的汁液大口贪婪地咽下，刚刚还在叫嚣着的内脏霎时安静了下来。她重复着这些动作，丝毫没有注意到她姐姐担忧的眼神。

“你这么吃是会拉肚子的。”

Elsa坐在地毯上看着她豪放不羁的妹妹，伸出手去想拿走她怀里的西瓜。

“别别别！真的太热了。”

“这已经是你三天内吃下的第二个西瓜了！不能再吃了！”

“最后一口！最后一口！”

Elsa拿着西瓜，看着腮帮子鼓鼓的妹妹，无奈地摇了摇头。

“这个也不能喝了，太凉了。我去给你倒杯常温的来。”

Anna嘟着嘴看着Elsa拿着她的瓜和水的背影消失在厨房里，缓缓地开始咀嚼含在嘴里的那最后一口西瓜。像是在沙漠中迷路的旅人对待瓶中的最后一口水一样，Anna一点一点吞咽着汁水，没了之前的潇洒，取而代之的是无尽的珍惜与怀念。

“我要是会魔法就好了。”

Elsa的身影重新出现在她视线里时她这样说道。

“魔法？什么魔法。”

“能变出冰来的魔法，这样天气再热我也不怕了。”

“爸爸我要学魔法！”

三岁的小Anna坐在车的后排冲正在开车的爸爸喊道。

“魔法？为什么要学魔法啊？”

“因为天气太热了！我要……我要学会变出冰来的魔法！然后……然后我就可以造一个冰的汽车，还有……还有冰的房子，冰的椅子，冰的床。恩……反正就是，把一切都变成冰的，这样……这样我们夏天就会非常非常舒服了！”

Anna沉浸在自己的想象中，越说越兴奋，边说还边挥舞着自己的小手，险些将自己手中的冰淇淋甩到坐在她旁边的姐姐身上。

“爸爸妈妈你们给我找一个可以教魔法的老师吧！我一定会好好学的！”

Anna向前伸出手，用力张开手掌，努力想从一片虚无中凭空变出点什么。

Elsa看着坐在沙发上“施展魔法”的妹妹，仿佛回到了十五年前的那个下午。

她走过去揉了揉她的头，宠溺的笑了笑。

她还在伸着手和空气较劲。

她还在做着三岁时的那个梦。

如果说六月的高温让人饱受折磨，那么比这更让人崩溃的，就是夏季学期的期末考试。

两姐妹每天早早起床，匆匆吃过一口早饭便赶往学校。Anna在探索相位图磁滞现象直流电机自励他励中的奥秘，反复练习矩阵特性值特性向量逆矩阵的计算和受力分析图的绘制，深入了解半导体材料的工作特性；Elsa则在背诵书上那些疾病常见的症状，同时不断地翻阅临床的治疗实例，再结合她在见习中学到的诊断方法和实验室中得到的实验结果，分析如何快速地判断出患者的病情以及救治手段用药方式。直到傍晚二人才会离开图书馆，带着一天的收获向家走去。简单吃过晚饭后，两人便回到了自己的房间，继续钻研白天遗留的问题。

是夜，Anna睡意朦胧地爬出被窝向厨房走去。

燥热的夏夜让她的喉咙撕裂一般的疼痛。

路过Elsa的房门时，她隐约看到有亮光缝隙中透出脑袋来。

她抬头看了一眼墙上的钟表：

凌晨一点半。

“亏她还是个医生，她不知道熬夜有多伤身体吗？！这个女人为什么不能好好地照顾好自己呢。”

Anna气鼓鼓地向那在黑暗中格外耀眼的光亮走去。

然而她在Elsa的屋门前站住了，已经举起的准备推开门的手也悬在了半空中。

“我在气头上，现在进去尽管说一些关心的话语气也不会很好。”

“我不想吵架。可是她真的不能这么消耗自己的身体啊。”

“当一名受人尊敬的医生是她的梦想，为了实现梦想这一切都值得啊。”

“啊，这个该死的女人，过去的三年你不会每天都是这么过的吧。”

“我希望她能梦想成真，成为她想成为的人，但是我该继续这么放纵她吗？”

“我可以今天把她强制拖到床上去睡觉，那明天呢？后天呢？”

“……”

两个声音在Anna的大脑中激烈的争吵。一方面Anna希望她的姐姐能爱惜自己的身体，另一方面她又为她在学业上取得的成就感到骄傲。她清楚地记得那本内科学教材有多厚，那里面的每一页上的每一个大大小小的知识点，Elsa都能背诵出来。而人脑不是计算机，动动手指简单地输入就可以永久保存。她无法想象Elsa花了多少时间在这本书身上，也无法想象在这之前有多少本，在这之后还会有多少本，更无法想象要用多少个挑灯夜战，才能换来成绩单上某一科的满绩。而背诵这些书籍，仅仅是成为一名优秀的医生的第一步。她希望Elsa能在注意休息和成为一名优秀医生这两项之间找到一个平衡点。然而问题是，这个平衡点，真的存在吗？

犹豫再三，Anna最终还是放下了手。

大脑也停止了争吵。她听得见自己的心跳声，听得见钟表的滴答声，听得见门那侧传来的纸张翻动和笔尖摩擦声。

她转身走进了厨房，轻声倒了一杯水，缓缓咽下。

她盯着那扇发着光的房门，仿佛看见了那个女人坐在桌前一丝不苟奋笔疾书的样子。

她在安慰自己，她只有期末的时候才会这样，平时不会的，一定不会的。

睡意全无。

她就这样站在厨房里，静静地看着那扇门。

她也不知道她站了多久，直到那亮光突然消失，她再次抬头看向钟表：

差十分三点。

轻手放下杯子，她向自己的房间走去。

路过那女人的房间时她再次驻足，听到了床垫弹簧的吱呀声，才继续向前，回到了自己的房间。

人类终于将寂静和黑暗还给这夜。只剩那钟表，还在滴滴答答地清脆歌唱。

“Elsa！Elsa！快点起来！今天是我生日！快点起来！我们去吃蛋糕了！”

还在睡梦中的Elsa被一阵急促的敲门声惊醒。她刚挣扎着从床上坐起来就被一个热情的红发女孩重新扑到在了床上。

“快点！快点！”那女孩催促着。

“好好好！我这就起来。”

她刚刚穿上拖鞋，就被那女孩拉着手，快速向楼下跑去。

餐桌上除了丰盛的早餐外，还有一个插着一个“6”大蛋糕。

Anna急不可耐地站到椅子上，双手合十放到额头前，嘴里小声嘀咕着什么，然后睁开眼兴奋地吹灭了蜡烛。

在爸爸的帮助下Anna将蛋糕切成了四块，她拿起一块放到盘子中递给了Elsa。

“Elsa……”

“Elsa！”

有个声音在喊她，但那明显不是6岁的Anna的声音。

“嘘别吵！”

Elsa不满地嘀咕道，翻了个身，用枕头盖住了脑袋，想要回到那个甜美的梦中去：Anna要跟她说什么？蛋糕还没吃呢！

想到这Elsa咂了咂嘴。

“Elsa！”

那个声音再次响起。

Elsa看着眼前的Anna和爸爸妈妈还有那块可口的蛋糕渐渐模糊然后消失不见，胸中不由得升起一股怨气：是谁打扰了我的美梦。

“Elsa！”

第三次听到这个声音的Elsa猛然坐起：Anna，是Anna。今天是21号，是Anna的19岁生日。

她急急忙忙从床上跳下，随意用手抹了一把脸，却意外地发现自己的下巴上沾满了自己的口水。

“都怪那块蛋糕太诱人了。”

她四下寻找着可以擦拭的毛巾。

“Elsa你再不开门我可就进去了！”门外的Anna大喊道。

“这可不能让门外的小家伙发现。”

情急之下她赶忙用袖口胡乱擦了擦，然后一脸若无其事地打开了门。

门刚一打开，她就被一脸兴奋的妹妹直接拽进了厨房。餐桌上放着一个蛋糕，那是她昨天晚上偷偷买好的，一直放在冰箱里。早起的Anna准备早饭时，自然就发现了这份惊喜。

“生日快乐！”

她看着眼前的妹妹，笑眯眯地说道，同时动手在蛋糕上插上了蜡烛。

“我不会做，只能买了。巧克力芝士蛋糕。许个愿吧”

“买的也好！”

Anna边说边闭上眼睛把手合在一起放在胸前，然后微笑着吹灭了蜡烛。

“想知道我的愿望是什么吗？”

Anna切下一大块蛋糕问道。

“不能说，说了就不灵了。”

Anna叉起一块蛋糕递到Elsa嘴边，看着她湛蓝的眼眸。

“我希望面前这个该死的女人能学会爱惜自己的身体。”

“我希望她能成为一名优秀的医生。”

“我希望她能永远在我身边。”


	7. Chapter 7

令人魂飞魄散的期末考试终于在一阵鸡飞狗跳的手忙脚乱中画上了句号。

“这辈子不想再看到和半导体有关的任何东西了。”

Anna说罢塞了一大口土豆泥到嘴里。

“材料学。反人类！”

Elsa坐在餐桌对面静静听着妹妹的吐槽。

“Elsa，你说，我们学的东西真的有用吗？拿理工科来说，我们研究的电路图也好受力分析也罢，都是非常完美的理想化模型。题目中经常能看到‘忽略摩擦阻力’‘忽略空气阻力’‘导线产生的静电磁场可忽略’等等等等这样的字眼，然而在现实情况中这些被理想化忽视的种种往往对整体有着非常大的影响。这样一来，我们现在所学到的知识到底会在实际运用中派上多大的用场呢。”

“医学上也存在这样的问题，教材只会写出一种病状常见的病因及表象，但患者和患者是不同的，不同的生活习惯饮食习惯都会对病症产生或大或小的影响，同时有些疾病会引起一些并发症，这些并发症就是障眼法，如果只看到了并发症的症状然后进行治疗，这就是治标不治本，病情一定还会反复。书上的知识当然要背，但如果在实际中只知道拿着书本生搬硬套，是一定行不通的，而要能做到灵活变通，就需要大量实际病例的积累了。书上的东西确实过于完美，但只有掌握了这些非常完美的情况，才能为以后的变通和探索打好基础。”

“变通和探索是需要代价的。比如核电站。人类为了满足自身需要开始研究建设核反应堆，但是众所周知，核反应堆是不稳定的，一旦由于设计不当或操作失误而发生泄漏或爆炸，像切尔诺贝利，像福岛，会对整个世界带来无可估量的后果。更不要提核武器有多恐怖了。我们的生活确实在变得越来越便利，但是谁又能否认我们正坐在火山口上享受着这一切呢。”

“但如果停止探索，我们现在就还处在原始石器时代了。不管你想与不想，时代都在发展。也不管你想与不想，因为我们都在享受着发展带来的便利，所以，一旦发生灾难，我们就是代价。”

Anna歪着头，若有所思的看着Elsa。

“好了别想那么多了，快吃饭，吃完我们赶紧把行李箱收拾好，明天就回家啦！”

家；父母；故乡。这是Anna十个月以来都不曾亲近过的地方。而对于Elsa来说，上次回到父母的怀抱，已经是一年半以前的事了。

姐妹两在行李箱内装满了带给父母亲友的礼物。

对于回家这件事，她们期待已久。

翻山跨海，她们终于要回家了。

“女士们先生们，我们的飞机很快就要着陆了。请您收起小桌板，调直座椅靠背，打开遮光板，系好安全带，谢谢。”

Elsa从睡梦中缓缓清醒过来。她歪头看了一眼坐在身旁的妹妹，小家伙脸上藏不住的兴奋。

“我太想念爸爸妈妈烧的菜了。”

“还有各种街边小吃。”

“还有城市公园的夏季游乐场。”

“……”

Anna从昨天早上出发就一直像打了鸡血一样亢奋。

她从未离家这么久过。她想念故乡的一切。家里的爸爸妈妈，街转角经营杂货铺的慈祥的老奶奶，要好的朋友，吵吵嚷嚷忙碌不堪的集市，令人垂涎欲滴的各色美食。故乡这两个字对离家的游子总是有着莫大的吸引力，像是一颗参天大树，即使它的枝叶甚至可以够得到云端，它的根还深深地扎在脚下的泥土里。

“你不会一直没睡吧。”

Elsa慵懒地伸了个懒腰，活动了一下四肢，轻声问道。

“没怎么睡，我太兴奋了，刚闭上眼一会就醒了。”

飞机缓缓穿过云层，城市的样貌逐渐明朗。

Anna转过头透过飞机舷窗俯瞰着那片让她魂牵梦绕的土地。

Elsa看着妹妹的背影，想到了Anna第一次坐飞机时也是如此的兴奋。她伸手拿起她散落的长发，开始动手编起辫子来。

“Anna，去年你坐飞机从家来我这的时候，有没有睡觉啊。”

“有，除了餐食时间一直在睡。”

“哦，这么说你对于时隔大半年再见到我这件事，一点也不兴奋咯。”

可怜的Anna就这样轻而易举地落到了Elsa设下的圈套里。

“没有！我……谁说我不希望见到你了！你……跟谁学的这么无理取闹！”

Anna想回过头去跟这乱吃醋的女人当面对质，但Elsa紧紧将她的发丝握在手里，让她动弹不得。

过了好一会，Elsa终于松开了Anna的发梢，她原本零散的头发变成了一个漂亮的麻花辫甩在脑后。

Anna转过身来，鼓起腮帮子看着眼前笑得前仰后合的Elsa。

“幼稚。无聊。”

Elsa伸手轻轻捏了一下Anna的鼻头。

“我可爱的妹妹啊。”

对于团聚这件事感到兴奋的不只是Elsa和Anna，还有她们的爸爸妈妈。一家四口再度团圆，他们一起回到熟悉的家，一起在厨房中准备晚餐，忙碌的同时分享着这一年里的大事小情。两姐妹的归来让家里多了几分欢声笑语，两个飘荡已久的灵魂终于再次回到了这个熟悉的温暖的避风港。家人团聚在一起，空气中弥漫着饭菜的香味，这或许就是幸福最简单的样子。

这也正是家的魔力。她可以给予远行的游子无限的安全感，也可以轻易扫去他们奋斗的心酸与惆怅。她可以洗掉一个人所有的荣誉与头衔，将他变回成那个父母面前调皮的小孩，也可以埋葬一个人所有的失败与落魄，供一方乐土让他容身。面对家庭，我不再是学生，你不再是官员，他不再是警察，我们都只是谁的父母，谁的孩子。卸掉所有伪装与外壳，在家人面前，我们都只是这芸芸众生中最普通的一员。

入夜，Anna和Elsa躺在自己房间的床上，肚子里装满了家的味道，梦中畅想着晚餐时爸爸妈妈提出的海边旅行计划，带着对这一方小小天地无限的爱，沉沉睡去。

“爸爸你犯规了！”

“才没有！”

“你刚才明明过网击球了！犯规！”

“那叫探头！不是犯规！”

“少来！你手都伸到网这边来了！过网击球！犯规！”

不得不承认Anna在运动这方面还算是很有天赋的，尽管没有接受过系统的排球训练，但她的一招一式还算是有模有样。平时跑步培养出的良好的心肺功能和无氧运动锻炼出的肌肉群在这个时候就派上了大用场。击球时凸出的手臂肌肉，扣球时腰背腹用力使身体成反弓状从而勾勒出的马甲线和背部线条，高高跃起时大腿紧绷而显露出的股四头肌，留下的汗水顺着脖颈肩背流下，在小麦色的皮肤上肆意绘画。高强度的运动赋予了这具身体无与伦比的动态美。而这美好的一切都被一双躲在墨镜后的眼睛尽数收入囊中。那人像是被这女孩勾走了魂一样，目光牢牢锁定在她身上，看得如痴如醉，沉迷不已。

“Anna真是随了你爸爸，那么爱运动。”

妈妈的声音在她耳边突然响起，让她微微清醒了些。

“是啊，那我就是随了你，没有任何运动细胞。”

Elsa侧过头，笑着看着她身旁的母亲。

母女二人躺在沙滩椅上，一边喝着饮料享受着阳光的亲吻，一边看着Anna、爸爸和两个新朋友继续着他们的比赛。

太阳渐渐西落，橙黄色的夕阳点亮了天。

父母手挽着手缓缓走在海边，任浪花轻轻拂过他们的脚面。

Anna站在沙滩上，用手机记录着这绝美的夕阳。

Elsa坐在Anna身后不远处，看着妹妹，看着父母。她想起来小时候每次去海边她和Anna都会用沙子搭起一座城堡。

“长大我要盖一个城堡，然后我们一家就住在里面，永远不分开！”

小Anna稚嫩的话语在她耳畔重现。

城堡终归只能是一个幻想。但是。

“永远不分开。”

Elsa重复着这五个字，然后看向Anna，默默地在心里发问道。

“你现在还这样想吗？我是的。你呢？”

转眼夏天就已过去，开学的日子悄然而至。这也就意味着，姐妹两美好的假期结束了，她们又该离开了。

整理好行李箱，前往机场，办理登机牌，告别。

所有的行程对这个家庭来说并不陌生，在这之前大同小异的程序已完成了至少三次。唯一与以往不同的是，这次是两姐妹一同离开。

“照顾好自己。按时吃饭。少吃巧克力。记得周日视频。”

父母琐碎的唠叨在这时也变得异常悦耳。

“爸妈放心吧，我们会照顾好自己的。”

她们和父母紧紧相拥，然后便走入了安检的队伍中。

Anna默默站在Elsa身旁，低着头，随着人群缓缓向前走，许久未言。有了第一次和父母视频的经验，Elsa很清楚自己的妹妹在想些什么。

她轻轻拉起Anna的手，大拇指在妹妹的手背上来回轻轻抚摸，然后在她耳边轻声说道。

“我们两个也是一个家啊。”

Anna抬起头看着她。

“我们还有彼此呢。”

Elsa继续说道。

“当然。”

Anna看着那双清澈湛蓝的眼眸，坚定地说道。

“我们还有彼此呢。”


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa这天早上走进餐厅时阴沉沉的脸着实把Anna吓了一大跳。

“怎么了？不舒服？生病了？”

Anna担忧地问道。

没有回答。

她看着她的姐姐面无表情的拉开椅子然后坐下。

“医院太忙实习太累了，没休息好？”

Elsa再次无视她的问题，伸出手将面前装满了新鲜出炉的培根炒蛋和华夫饼的盘子推到了Anna面前，然后拿起了手旁冒着滚滚热气醇香的黑咖啡。

“我吃这个就好。”

“怎么，没胃口？那你想吃什么？我再……”

“Anna！”

Anna说了一半的话被Elsa粗暴地打断了，她收回即将就要拉开冰箱门的手，转过身，像是一个不知道犯了什么错的孩童一样，委屈地看着她今早莫名其妙无理取闹的姐姐。

Elsa意识到她刚刚的语气太过生硬，已然吓到了她的妹妹。她却没有像往常一样道歉安抚她，而是拿出了手机，轻触了几下，然后将屏幕冲向了Anna。

一张照片出现在了Anna眼前，是Elsa的自拍。

“这是一年之前的我。”

Anna的大脑陷入迷茫状态：这是什么情况？

“很漂亮。”

Anna愣了半天，挤出来这样一句干瘪瘪的夸赞。

Elsa手指一划，又一张照片出现在了Anna眼前，还是Elsa的自拍。

“这是现在的我。”

这下Anna的大脑彻底死机了：这到底是怎么回事？

“依然很漂亮。”

仍旧是一句毫不走心的夸赞。

“你发现什么区别没有？”

“你……越来越漂亮了。”

“是这样吗？她拐了这么大个弯就是想让我夸她漂亮？她今天早上到底抽什么疯？这到底是哪一套？”

Anna在心里止不住地犯嘀咕，暗暗祈祷自己蒙对了正确答案。

“你难道没有发现，我的脸整整圆了一大圈吗？”

Elsa看着Anna的眼睛缓缓说道。

Elsa今天有些反常，桌上明明摆满了她爱吃的菜，她却兴致不是很高的样子。

“Elsa怎么了？爸爸做的排骨不是你最爱吃的吗，今天怎么一块都没吃？”

她抬起头迎上了妈妈关切的目光，继而低下头去，没有作答。

“妈妈，我……很胖吗？”

思忖良久，Elsa还是说出了这个带给了她不小烦恼的问题。

“是不是学校里的男生说什么了？”

爸爸在一旁插话道。

Elsa没有回答，算是默认。

“才初中的孩子就学会以貌取人了，真是没教养。你才14岁，还在长身体，营养得跟上，该吃就吃。别听别人胡说八道。再说你根本不胖，脸上那是婴儿肥，等过了青春期身体发育完全之后自然而然就会消失的。”

爸爸安慰的话让Elsa舒心了不少。

“反倒是Anna。”

妈妈接话道。

正在从盘子里夹走第五块排骨的Anna显然没有想到自己会突然成了全家的焦点，看着爸爸妈妈姐姐投向她的目光，她有点害羞起来。

“Anna倒是稍稍有点肥胖的危险。”

“没有！才没有！我也是婴儿肥！”

Anna撅着嘴辩护道，引来全家人的一阵笑声。她看着自己碗里那块刚刚到手的美味，小心翼翼地拿起，然后放到了Elsa的碗里。

Elsa宠溺地看着身旁啃排骨啃得下巴上都布满了油渍的小家伙。

“你真的不胖的！”

Anna目瞪口呆地盯着Elsa，突觉怒火中烧。

“所以你一大早上摆臭脸是因为你发现自己脸圆了不少？”

“所以你说你早上喝杯咖啡就好是要节食减肥？”

“所以你害我担惊又受怕的原因竟然如此荒谬？”

“根本不荒谬好吗！看你把我喂的！我胖了一大圈！”

“哪胖了？你还叫胖？那叫丰盈好吗！是不是谁又说你坏话了？吃他们家大米了吗！能吃怎么了？牙好胃好身体好！胖点怎么了？我就喜欢有肉感的！瘦得像麻杆一样很美吗？狗吃骨头还知道选肉多的吃呢！”

说着她三步并两步冲到Elsa旁边，将装有那份丰盛早餐的盘子拉回到她面前，然后又把叉子塞到她的手中。

“你现在在医院急诊实习，天天肯定忙得像陀螺，再不好好吃饭，一定会病倒的。”

说罢Anna回到Elsa对面的座位上，享用起自己的早餐来，留下Elsa哭笑不得地看着她手中的叉子。眼看Elsa迟迟没有动手，Anna便双肘放在桌上，双手托着自己的脸颊，无辜地望着桌对面自以为已胖成丑八怪的美人。

“辛辛苦苦做的，赏个脸。”

Elsa无奈地摇了摇头，叉起一块培根放进口中细细咀嚼，算是为这出晨间戏剧划上了一个句号。

Anna本学期开始了实验室的课程，每个实验结束后每组还需要在一周内提交一份实验报告，作为考核计分的一部分，所以Anna几乎每天都要花大量时间和组员一同分析实验现象，整理数据，编写报告。Elsa本学期虽然只有实习任务，但急诊科的忙碌程度显然远远超出了她的想象，万幸的是作为实习生她不用加班，上下班时间固定在朝八晚六，同时每周需要上六天班，五个白班外加一个夜班。

这天，当Anna拖着疲惫不堪的身躯和大脑回到家里时，一开门飘来的饭菜香味瞬间让她得到了肉体心灵的双重放松。

然而总有点怪怪的感觉。比如在她蹦蹦跳跳来到Elsa身边时，她没有像往常一样给她一个微笑，而是头也不抬地说了句“洗洗手准备吃饭吧”；比如Elsa脸上写着一丝忧郁；比如今天的土豆丝没有任何味道，红烧肉却咸得像盐块。

“Elsa？发生什么了？”

Anna隐隐感觉今天Elsa不开心的原因远不是她嫌弃自己胖了那么简单。

Elsa放下筷子，双手紧紧交叉在一起，似乎是在思索着如何开口。

急诊室的门被撞开，两名医生推着担架闯了进来。

Elsa急忙跑了过去，看着躺在病床上年轻的男人痛苦地扭动身躯然后又张开嘴吐出一大口鲜血。

“保持侧卧位。急救室！快！”

“上氧上氧！”

“失血量过大，肌肉注射立止血1ku。”

“静脉通道建立，生理盐水静滴。”

“呼吸不规则，可拉明1.5mg静滴。”

“嘴里有血块，注意窒息可能！”

……

五六名医护人员围着这名患者紧张但并不慌乱地展开抢救。

半个小时之后，患者体征逐渐恢复平稳。

“情况比较严重，现在暂时稳定了下来，但是但需要静卧观察。”

Elsa对患者家属解释道。

“我需要他的一些详细情况。”

“从大概一年之前开始，我儿子开始咳嗽，还说自己胸闷，以为是感冒，吃点药就好了，谁都没当个事。结果近一个月开始突然严重，咳出来的痰有了血丝，我说去医院看看，他说不严重，死活不来，结果今天咳血了，我就叫了救护车。”

患者的父亲站在Elsa面前，浑身止不住地发抖，连声音都透出一丝恐惧。

“先去拍个胸透CT吧，看看肺部到底是什么情况。”

“医生，会是癌症吗？”

Elsa心里其实已经有了答案，但没有证据时她没有权利妄下定论。

“拍个CT吧，什么就都清楚了。”

他拿着儿子的CT片回到急诊室的时候，Elsa正在给一个高烧的婴儿测量体温，她在匆匆之间注意到了那男人通红的眼圈。手里那个滚烫的小小身躯让她无暇分神，她打算妥善安置好这个生命，再去查看那父子俩的情况。

然而事情接下来的发展却让她有些始料未及。

“Sarah，刚刚那个咳血的患者情况怎么样。”

“肺癌晚期。唉，可惜了，才42岁。”

“我怎么没找到他的住院信息？”

Elsa紧盯着眼前的电脑屏幕，疑惑地问道。

“儿子说已经晚期了，治也是浪费钱，家里也不宽裕，不想自己走了以后让他爸被人追着要债，要回家。我们劝了半天，还是走了。他的癌细胞还没有扩散，其实是有希望的。”

站在她身旁的Sarah轻声说道。

Elsa感到一阵眩晕。她头脑昏沉地起身，然后直直向急诊科主任办公室走去。

“Meyer先生，上午急诊室接诊了一位肺癌晚期患者，CT显示他的癌细胞还没有扩散，是有希望治愈的，而且他还很年轻，我们为什么不把他强制留下？”

“他有交钱吗？”

Elsa被这一个问题噎得说不出话来。

“可是我们是医生，救死扶伤是我们的工作！费用可以之后补，但那是一条生命啊！”

“我们已经同意他补交今天抢救的费用了。”

他低头瞄了一眼Elsa的胸牌。

“Hanson女士。”

他补充道。

“我们这是医院，不是慈善机构。现在，如果你没有别的事情，你该回到你的工作岗位了，我相信会有很多患者需要你的帮助的。”

他低下头，随手指了下门的方向，然后继续翻阅着手里的文件。

Elsa尽可能平静地讲述着这一切。

“那个父亲今天来到了医院。仅仅两周过去他像是老了20岁。他说他感谢我们那天积极的抢救，让他和儿子有了时间说再见。”

Elsa低下头把脸颊埋在手掌里。

“然而我却没有任何欣慰的感觉。”

“我学医是希望患者在我眼前痊愈，而不是在我眼前死去。”

“有人说医院是一个很忙碌的地方：有的人忙着生；有的人忙着死；有的人忙着生不如死；有的人忙着向死而生。我一直认为在医院里医生才是决定患者生死的那个钟摆。然而在医生面前还横着一座大山：金钱。”

“我也明白医生不能用爱发电，但眼睁睁看着明明有希望治愈的患者因为经济原因无法接受治疗而在眼前死去，真的无法接受。”

Anna静静听着这一切，她一时也想不到合适的语言来安慰姐姐，便坐到她旁边，将她紧紧圈在怀中。

“Elsa有些事情的走向不是你能控制的，不要太过自责。”

许久Anna终于开口说道。

“你一定会成为一名非常优秀的受人尊敬的医生的。”

Anna在Elsa的头顶落下一个吻。

“在我看来你已经是了。”


	9. Chapter 9

Anna已经记不清自己上一次来到医院是什么时候的事情了。她一直对医院有一种心理上的抵触：弥漫着消毒液味道的走廊，形形色色的病人，来去匆匆的医生护士。一切的一切都莫名地让她心中的某一个角落挂了铅块一般沉重，仿佛有一只无形的手扼住了她的喉咙，让她无法喘息。

“放松点。”

Anna攥紧了手中的保温饭盒，安慰自己道。

她缓缓迈进了急诊室的大门，四下搜索，便看到那个她万分熟悉的身影正站在一位患者的床边检查着他腹部的不适。

她快步走过去，站在刚刚好能听到她和患者及其家属对话的位置上，静静看着那女人认真的模样。

“这样有疼痛感吗？”

她用手在患者的腹部四处轻轻按压，然后不断地重复着同一个问题。

病榻上那人五官痛得都扭到了一起，说不出一句话来，只能勉强点头或摇头回答着医生的问题。

“有过全麻手术史吗？”

“有，上个月扁桃体切除做的全麻。” 家属的焦急与担忧完全写在了脸上。

“怀疑是急性肠梗阻。先拍一个腹平片，看一下具体情况再针对性治疗。不用紧张不是什么大问题。一定不要吃喝。拍完片会有内科医生来提供具体治疗方案的。”

Anna看着慌张的家属的脸上终于露了一丝放松，也看着站在她们身边上一秒还一丝不苟沉着冷静的Hanson医生下一秒就将惊讶和喜悦写在了脸上。

“你怎么来了？”

她几乎是跳着来到的Anna身边。

“在家呆着无聊，没人陪我吃饭。”

说着她晃了晃手里的饭盒。

Elsa笑着用手指弹了一下妹妹的脑袋，然后抬起手腕看了一眼手表。

“我还有20分钟午休。”

“那我去那边等你。”

Anna说着指了一下急诊大厅的几排座椅。

“好。”

Elsa看着妹妹远去的背影，轻轻摇了摇头，不禁心里默念了一句：

“这个磨人的小妖精。”

Anna坐在急诊室的一角，看着急诊室沉重的大门不断被撞开，又吱吱呀呀地缓缓关上。慌慌张张不知所措的家属，忙不迭带着哭腔央求医生帮帮忙；担架的四轮发出的“哗哗”声伴随着凌乱的“哒哒”脚步声在地上快速划过，那是与时间赛跑与死神对抗的声音；偶有哭声传进耳朵，刺耳地像一把榔头狠狠砸向她的心脏。

转头看向窗外，10月的天空总是阴沉沉的，但熙熙攘攘的街道却在此时显得格外热闹。孩童在追逐打闹，跷跷板跳房子玩得不亦乐乎；售卖碳烤栗子的商贩双手抱在胸前悠闲地坐着，等待着顾客的光顾，面前的烤炉飘出袅袅青烟，即使隔着很远，似乎也能闻到那青烟中裹挟的栗子的清香与甘甜；街对面餐厅里，几个年轻女孩坐在靠窗的位置上，吃着聊着笑着。

一层薄薄的玻璃，却仿佛是两个世界的结界。

门里门外，“地狱”与“天堂”。

“Hanson医生。”

一个浑厚的男声惊醒了正在发呆的Anna，她猛地回头，发现Elsa正背对着她站在她不远处。一位男医生正向她跑来。

“患者有紧急情况？那午饭怎么办，不能不吃啊。”

Anna随着那医生急促的脚步迅速紧张了起来。

“怎么了，Betz医生？”

显然Elsa也因为那人的急迫绷紧了神经。

“马上就要万圣节了，我会举办个派对，你能来吗？”

那人缓缓说道。

“啊，我还以为是什么要紧的事。”

Anna顿时放松了下来。

“这样啊，不好意思我最近在忙毕业论文，很多书要看，你知道，我还在读本科，要学的东西还有很多。”

“学习也要适当放松啊，开开派对喝喝酒跳跳舞什么的。”

“嘿男人，拒绝就是拒绝好吗？不是在假装矜持。”

Anna刚刚放松下来的神经又再次紧张起来。

“还是不了，对于现在的我而言还是学业更重要。”

Elsa沉默了几秒后终于说道。

“那好吧，下次再说。正好午休，我要去食堂吃饭，一起吗？”

“你来晚了，她已经被人约走了。”

Anna缓缓站了起来，正巧Elsa朝她挥了下手。

“真不巧，我妹妹今天来了。”

那男人看了一眼Anna，悻悻地摇了摇头。

“好吧，祝你们好胃口。”

姐妹俩目送着他走远，直到他的身影消失在拐角，Elsa才转过身来。

“走吧，我们去食堂。”

“这个很好吃。”

Elsa手里拿着两份胡萝卜蛋糕重新坐回了Anna对面。

“想不到医院食堂居然也有这么高油高糖的甜品卖。我一直以为医院的食物都是清汤寡水。”

“那是病号餐，少盐少油少糖。甜食能舒缓压力，让人心情愉悦，对于医生来说，这很重要。”

说着她塞了一大口蛋糕到嘴里，然后享受地咀嚼起来。

高三最后一门考试终于结束，而这也就意味着“万众期待”的毕业舞会终于要来了。

“我真的搞不懂为什么要有毕业舞会。”

饭桌上的Elsa显然因为这个派对而闷闷不乐。

“我也不明白为什么女生一定要有男伴一同出席。”

“因为大家要跳舞啊，总不能只剩你一个人坐在座位上孤零零的。”

“我敢打赌我们班的男生没一个会跳舞的，我可不想穿得漂漂亮亮然后在舞池里被人把脚踩成猪蹄。Anna要不你收拾收拾打扮打扮，我倒是不介意被你踩，毕竟你小时候还把我当马骑过。”

Elsa歪头看了一眼身旁的妹妹，小家伙低着头一声不响地吃着饭，几乎把脸都埋进了饭碗里，露在外的耳朵红得发亮。

“毕业舞会也是一个寻找伴侣的好机会，我和你妈妈就是在高中的毕业舞会上认识的。据我所知有不止一个男生向你表达过好感吧，真的没有一个你喜欢的？”

“真正喜欢一个人眼神是藏不住的。他们的眼睛告诉我他们并不是真的喜欢我。他们只是想和我上床而已。”

“Elsa！”

Elsa转过头，看到了妈妈愠怒的脸。她当着只有15岁的妹妹的面说出如此露骨的话，着实有些不妥。

“对不起妈妈。”

Elsa嗫嚅道。

“可我说的没错。”

“刚刚那个男人，Betz医生，好像……”

Anna看着桌对面的姐姐，犹豫许久，还是问出了这个问题，但是把“对你有意思”这几个字咽回了肚子里。

“消化内科的医生，大我五届。”

Elsa接过话头说道。

“幸亏今天你来了，不然我真的就得跟他一起吃饭了，我的借口都用光了。”

Elsa抬起头，对上了Anna讶异的目光。她没有说话，但Elsa仿佛预知了她尚未出口的问题，点了点头。

“Sarah有时候会帮我解围，但急诊室的情况你也看到了，非常忙，她不在的时候，我就得用各种借口搪塞他。”

“刚刚那个患者是急性肠梗阻，正好是他的范畴，所以才不得不打了照面。”

“奇怪，我已经拒绝了他那么多次，他怎么就是不懂呢。”

“说不定他是真的喜欢你呢。你确定不给人家机会？”

沉默。Elsa和Anna四目相对，她们的耳朵自动屏蔽掉了所有的声响，嘈杂的食堂也变得异常寂静，仿佛刚才的那个问题带有魔力一般，让她们穿越到了一个只有她们两人的空荡荡的房间。

两人的大脑都在飞速运转，回想着刚才那个犹如核弹一般的问题。

Anna的心里无比纠结。她渴望得到什么样的答案呢？难道她内心深处希望有一天她和他牵着手站在她面前？不不不，这绝不可能。那她为什么又要问出这样的问题呢？试探？你也在想我所想吗？如果是告诉我好吗？说出来也好写下来也罢。因为我也真的喜欢你啊！

Elsa的心里一阵冷风呼啸而过。她为什么要问这个问题？我该给他个机会吗？不不不，这绝不可能。她真的，跟我完全没有一样的想法吗？我该勇敢些直截了当告诉她我的想法吗？可如果她完全没有想我所想怎么办？她会厌恶我吗？会觉得我是个无可救药的乱伦的疯子变态吗？

终了，Elsa只是轻轻摇了一下头，算作是回答。

“总有一天，你一定会遇上一个你很喜欢的人，然后给他机会的。”

沉默良久，Anna轻声说道。

“无论如何，我喜欢你，Elsa。”

Anna在偷偷埋葬自己的情感。

“有句话我要说。我不会给其他任何人机会的。我有喜欢的人了。就是你。”

Elsa在暗暗咒骂自己的懦弱。

早上8点半，Elsa拖着刚下夜班沉重疲劳的身躯回到了她和Anna那个温馨的家。

“早！我去上课啦！早餐在微波炉里，记得吃，吃完再去睡觉！”

Elsa看着妹妹贴在她房门上的便条，勉强露出一个疲惫地笑容。她缓缓走进厨房，从微波炉里拿出华夫饼和燕麦粥，站在灶台边开始狼吞虎咽起来。

“一会洗个澡，然后好好睡一觉，起来之后去超市买点肉和菜，把晚饭做了。晚上看看书，明天还得上白班。”

Elsa边吃边思索着接下来这一天的行程安排。

“该死！”

突然之间她想起来了什么，扔下手中美味的早餐，抓起外套和车钥匙，急急冲出家门去。

“Pssss！”

正在低头整理材料的Anna一抬头，惊喜地看到满脸笑容的Elsa坐在第一排正对讲台的座位上。

“你来干嘛？刚下夜班不好好在家睡觉！”

“我今天好不容易有时间，今天再不来说不定这个学期就没机会了！”

Elsa瞄了一眼手表。

“9点10了，Anna老师，你该擦擦黑板，准备上课了。”

Anna面带无奈地看了眼姐姐，然后转身走向了黑板，快速擦拭着上面的粉笔印记。

Elsa看着妹妹的背影，不禁回想起了两个月前的那个晚上。一进家门，她就被妹妹兴奋不已地紧紧抱住，然后告诉她自己申请高数助教成功了。小家伙在高数A和B的期末考试中都拿到了满分，成为助教也是理所当然。她答应过Anna一定会来上一节她的课，结果没想到一拖再拖，就拖到了今天。她暗暗地责怪自己直到今天才兑现承诺。

Anna回到讲台旁，递给姐姐一张纸，上面印着今天要讲的习题内容。

Elsa看着上面奇奇怪怪的公式，满脸写着惊愕。

“我也要学？！我只是个旁听生来给你撑场子呐喊助威的！这是什么乱七八糟的公式？我根本不会！”

“不会正好，我教你。还有，这是你欠我的。”

“我欠你的？什么意思。”

Anna冲Elsa眨了一下眼睛，打开了麦克，随即开始了今天的课程。

“今天是第八节练习课，我们今天来讲二阶常系数齐次线性微分方程的通解。”

“恩？这个词好熟悉。”

Elsa眼前又浮现出了Anna百般刁难不卖给她咖啡的那个夜晚。

她双手抚额，淡然一笑。

是啊，是我欠你的。

命运啊，真是充满了各种巧合啊。

隔行如隔山。

Elsa现在算是切身体会到这句话的含义了。与她在急诊室里的如鱼得水完全不同，仅仅开课15分钟，她就已经跟不上Anna的思路了。

“解二阶常系数齐次线性微分方程的基本思路，就是先写出特征方程，然后求出特征根，再根据特征根的三种情况，分别对应原方程的三种解。”

“特征根的三种情况分别是：两相等实根，两不相等实根，一对共轭复根。”

“接下来我们针对每一种情况分别讨论。”

她索性放弃了，直直地看着黑板前的那女孩用她听得懂的语言讲着她听不懂的话。那女孩一举一动一言一语都自信极了，在这个她十分擅长的领域，Anna身上所散发出的强大气场让Elsa不禁刮目相看。

她拿出手机，偷偷拍下了几张照片，正当她低头醉心欣赏时，Anna的声音突然在头上响起。

“别人都在认真做题，你在干嘛？不好好上课玩手机！”

“我发誓我很努力地听了，但是我真的听不懂，也不会做。”

Elsa委屈巴巴地说道，同时扬了扬手中的那张习题纸。

“那你好好想想晚上做什么好吃的补偿我吧。”

说罢便转身走向了一个举手提问的女生身边。

答疑完毕，趁着Anna擦黑板的功夫，Elsa给Anna发送了一个大拇指的表情。她看到面对黑板而站的Anna拿出手机，然后肩膀微微抖动了两下，又缓缓地摇了摇头。

Anna看不到，但Elsa吐了吐舌头，咧开嘴漏出了一个灿烂的微笑。


	10. Chapter 10

“嗯。”

Elsa趴在自己的床上，脸颊深深陷进柔软的枕头中，发出一声甜腻的闷哼。她慵懒地转了转，侧过身蜷缩在温暖的被窝里，拉了拉被角，让那柔软的布料紧紧贴合自己的身体，这才缓缓睁开了眼睛。

窗外在下雪。晶莹的雪片摇曳着坠下，降落在砖路上，树梢头，窗棱边。

Elsa看着那些随风飞舞的白色精灵，想起了小时候她和Anna在家后院堆起的一个个大同小异的雪人。她们为了点缀那银色的玩偶，不顾严寒脱下自己的棉衣围巾和帽子，穿戴在它身上。她们从厨房里拿来胡萝卜作为它的鼻子，从针线盒里拿走尚未缝补的纽扣充当它的眼睛。两人得意洋洋地站在自己的作品前，欣赏着她们的大作，转而笑着对方凌乱的头发，因兴奋和寒冷通红的小脸和鼻尖，还有那不雅的早已冻成冰棍的鼻涕。

想到这Elsa微微笑了一下，然后幸福地伸了个懒腰。她抓起床头的手机：已经快10点了。显然Anna也没有从旅途的疲惫中缓过劲来，她没有像往常一样元气满满地喊她吃早饭，并且不厌其烦地给她科普不吃早饭的坏处。

一想到早饭，肚子便开始咕噜咕噜地强烈发泄着不满，促使她恋恋不舍地离开了温暖的被窝，简单洗漱后，便向厨房走去。

“Anna，吃早饭了！”

Elsa边从平底锅里盛出煎得金黄的鸡蛋边喊道。

没有回答。

“Anna！”

Elsa走到Anna房门前，敲了两下门，再次喊道。

“快起床吃早饭了！”

还是没有回应。

Elsa把耳朵贴在门上，努力捕捉着里面可能发出的任何一丝声音。

寂静。夜一般的寂静。

“Anna？”

Elsa又喊了一句，只不过这一次，她的语气露出了疑问与担忧，还有一丝丝不易察觉的恐慌。

依旧没有任何答复。

“Anna？”

沉默。令人不安的沉默。

Elsa已经失去了所有的耐心，她听得到自己“咚咚”的慌张的心跳声，便不由分说地按下了门把手，进入了妹妹的房间。

Elsa推开门，不待眼睛适应屋里昏暗的光线，便急急地向窗边走去。她拉开窗帘，阳光瞬间撒了进来，点亮了原本漆黑的一切。

床上那人将自己完全裹在被子里缩成一团，连脑袋也没有露出来。她终于感受到了屋内其他人的存在，便微微扭动了一下身子。

“Anna？”

Elsa走到床边，轻轻拉起了被角。

“嗯。”

像是被人打扰了美梦一般，那人不满地轻声嘟囔道。

“Anna你怎么了？我叫了你那么多声你也不答应？”

Elsa将被从Anna的头上拉下，轻轻揉了揉她的头，然后伸手想要抬起她的脸。然而在她的手指触碰到妹妹额头的一瞬间，她便倒吸了一口冷气。

指尖传来一阵不寻常的温热。

Anna发烧了。

Anna感觉自己睡得正香，然而突如其来的一股冷风却破坏了她的幸福。她想要看看是谁如此烦人，却发现自己的眼皮异常沉重，胳膊也抬不起来。她想要说话却感觉喉咙像着了火一样难受。她被那人翻了个身，过了不一会，便感觉一个冰冷的物件贴上了她的额头，她瞬间感觉清醒了一些。

“Anna？”

她听见有人在喊她，但那声音虚幻且飘渺，好像来自于异常遥远的远方。

她尝试着睁开双眼，便对上了一双装满了担忧的蓝色眼眸。

“来张嘴，喝点水。”

她听话地张开嘴，让那人送了一勺水到自己的口中。

“我在门口喊了你半天，都没人应，吓死我了。”

Anna歪着头看着那人脸上写满了焦急与慌张，不禁觉得这样的反差有点可爱。

“你要把白大褂穿上吗？”

Anna含糊着说出了一句话。她的喉咙还在隐隐作痛，声音也如破旧的磁带般沙哑。

Elsa疑惑地看着她。

“你现在这样可不是我之前在急诊室见到的那个Hanson医生。那个人面对患者的时候很冷静，很从容。而现在这个人，慌里慌张的。”

说着Anna做了一个嫌弃的表情。

“还是说，当你遇到所有关于我的问题的时候，就不能直线思考了。”

见Elsa没有回答只是宠溺地看着她，她便随即补充道。

即使Anna没有完全睁开双眼，即使她在逆着光看着姐姐，但她百分百肯定，Elsa脸红了。

Elsa依旧没有回答，只是用右手小拇指刮了一下她的鼻梁。

“正巧我早餐做了粥，煎了鸡蛋，你吃点东西，然后再把药吃了。“

说着她便站起身来，红着脸，头也不回地向厨房走去。

一大碗燕麦粥和一个煎鸡蛋下肚之后，Anna感觉舒服了不少。但她的体温还在38度左右来回徘徊，身上即使盖了两床棉被仍旧冷得发抖。脑子还是昏昏沉沉的，服用了药物后只想倒头大睡。她感觉自己轻飘飘的，像躺在棉花上一样。她感觉到有一双温柔的手在轻抚她的额头和脸颊，她们又帮她仔细地掖了掖被子。她的思绪远漂越远，渐渐感受不到周遭事物的存在，沉沉睡去。

Elsa刷过碗，抱着电脑和一摞书籍回到熟睡的妹妹房间。她坐在妹妹的转椅上，细细打量着屋内的一切。

墙上贴了几张电影海报，床头柜上放着一个乳白色的床头灯，台灯旁边那个画着维尼熊图案的闹钟……Elsa看到那闹钟忍不住笑了出来，那是Anna9岁生日的时候她送给她的礼物，想不到这么多年过去搬了这么多次家她依然把它留在身边，尽管那图案与她的年龄会显得越来越不相符。窗台上放着一盆小小的仙人掌，旁边还放着两个小小的哑铃，书桌和桌旁的地面上整齐地堆满了书籍和笔记本，一盏天蓝色的台灯立在书桌的一角，旁边的相框里一张一家四口的合影静静躺在里面。面前是一本的打开的笔记本，Elsa好奇地凑过去瞧了瞧，就看到了“频谱图”“傅里叶变换”“拉普拉斯变换”这些让她一头雾水的高深莫测的专业词汇，还有一大串复杂的公式和图像。她笑着摇了摇头，高数课的噩梦仿佛又出现在了眼前。她将那本子合上放到一边，然后转过头看了看躺在床上睡得正酣的小家伙，她走过去替她重新盖了盖被子，然后摸了摸她的额头。

“你说对了。”

Elsa的手还在轻轻抚摸妹妹的头顶，同时轻声说道。

“面对你我没有办法直线思考。”

当Anna从睡梦中睁开眼时，天色已暗了下去。睡了这一觉让她的身体感觉舒服了不少，眼皮和四肢不再像早晨那般沉重，头脑也清醒了很多。她看到她的台灯亮着，Elsa正坐在桌前奋笔疾书，偶尔抬头看向电脑屏幕。她没有立刻坐起来，而是就那样静静躺着，看着姐姐的背影。

然而与她的身体的舒适度完全成反比的是，Anna的大脑却开始闷闷不乐。Anna一点也不享受现在姐姐围着她转全身心照顾她的这种感觉，她很自责。

“我不该在这个时候生病的。”

Anna躺在床上，静静地想。

“该死，Anna，你怎么这个时候病倒了。”

Anna越想越生自己的气。

“怎么会发烧呢？穿得太少了？还是做完运动受凉了？”

想到这Anna重重叹了一口气。

而Elsa显然听到了这一声叹息，赶忙扔下笔冲到她身边。

“怎么了，不舒服吗？想吐吗？”

Elsa关切地问道。

“没有。”

Anna小声嘀咕道。

“我只是……”

Anna被扶着坐了起来，靠在床头。她用手挠了挠头，努力想出一个合适的方式来表达自己的情绪。

“我只是在生自己的气。”

Elsa扑哧一下笑了。

“生自己的气？为什么啊？”

Anna左晃右晃她的小脑袋，嘟了半天嘴，才缓缓说道。

“我只是觉得我不该这个时候生病的，你在弄毕业论文要争取保研，我不该让你分心的。”

Elsa感觉这话像一团熊熊燃烧的火焰，点燃了她的胸膛，让她感到无尽的温暖，但同时，也带来刻骨的疼痛。

“Anna你不是机器人，你没有任何办法可以控制自己什么时候生病的。”

Anna缓缓抬头，看着姐姐的眼睛。

“你不要怪自己了好吗？”

Elsa双手托着Anna还有些发热的脸颊，两个大拇指来回轻轻摩挲。

Anna浅浅点了点头。

“晚上想吃什么？”

“你做的什么都好。”

“Elsa？”

Elsa在给妹妹最后测了一遍体温，互道了晚安之后，刚刚走到门口，便被Anna叫住了。

她斜靠在门框上略带疑惑地看着妹妹。

她往旁边挪了挪，然后拍了拍自己身边的床垫。

“求你了，我们好久没有睡在一张床上过了。”

Anna摆出一副可怜兮兮的表情来，央求着姐姐。

“就今天！就一天！”

见Elsa还没有反应，她又补充道：

“我不舒服嘛……求你了。”

Elsa低头笑了笑，缴械似的摇了摇头，终于迈开步子向她身边走来。

其实早在Anna拍拍床垫的时候Elsa就有了立刻冲到床上钻进被里的冲动，但是她为了多听几句Anna的撒娇疯狂克制住了自己强烈的欲望。当她迈开步子走向床边的时候，她真的很害怕她会因为腿软而摔倒在地。

Elsa钻进温暖的被窝，和Anna面对面躺在床上。

“我们上一次睡在一起是什么时候的事了？”

“嗯……我留学的前一天。”

“哇，那真的好久了，都4年多了啊！”

“对啊，时间真的很快啊。我还记得那天晚上你都把我枕头哭湿了。”

“我那不是一想到很长时间都见不到你，不能跟你一起玩，情不能已嘛。”

……

Elsa记得那个晚上，她和Anna也是面对面地躺在床上，谈天说地。

一切都宛如昨日重现。

午夜，久久不能入睡的Elsa翻过身去，伸手摸了摸她的额头，烧已经明显退了，这终于让她松了一口气。

她看着那小家伙熟睡在自己身边，她突然希望太阳永远不会升起，明天永远不会到来。

“回来得正好，饭马上就好。”

Anna听到身后传来钥匙开门和关门的声音，便头也不回地说道。

Elsa走到她身边，双手搭在她的肩上，满脸藏不住的笑意。

“我保研了。神经外科。”

Elsa尽可能平静地说出这八个字。

她看着眼前妹妹脸上的表情在一秒钟之内由惊喜到兴奋再到骄傲。

Anna一时竟说不出话来，她紧紧地搂住姐姐的脖子，努力平复着自己疯狂舞蹈的心脏。

“明天……不，不行！今天！就今天！这些留着明天吃……等我！我换衣服！很快！我们出去吃！我请客！”

Elsa看着眼前的妹妹因极度兴奋而语无伦次的样子，笑得更加灿烂了。

“你请客？你哪儿来的钱？”

“我打工挣的钱啊！”

“不行，那是你辛辛苦苦赚来的，你自己留着。”

“我的钱我说了算，其它事都可以往后放，你保研这么大个喜事必须好好庆祝庆祝！走！我请客！吃大餐！”

“可是你都已经做好了啊！”

“明天再吃！”

Anna说着就拽着Elsa向门口走去。

“Anna！”

Elsa牢牢拽住了Anna的胳膊，她将妹妹拉回到怀里，用手指轻点了一下她的鼻尖。

“做这么多好吃的不吃多浪费啊。听话，我们在家吃就好。”

Anna犹豫许久，最终还是妥协地点了点头。

她看着姐姐从橱柜中拿出餐具的背影

她看到了小时候发誓要成为医生的那个她。

她看到了凌晨三点还在潜心钻研的那个她。

她看到了面对病患冷静专业从容的那个她。

这个世界上，应该不会有比努力奋斗后梦想成真，更幸福的事了吧。


	11. Chapter 11

“你考第一也没用，保研的不可能是你，导师都不愿意收女生。”

“医生这活太费脑子，而且对体能要求很高，你们女的这两方面都不占优势。”

“你们还得结婚怀孕生子。”

“这话你可能不爱听，但这就是事实”

临近毕业，面对同届男生自认为极具权威性并带有侮辱性的言论，Elsa并未给予太多关注。或者说，她习惯了周遭如此荒谬论调的存在，也习惯了对此言语充耳不闻。

“老师给你批的卷子太松了，按这个批法我也能考满分。”

“你抽到的题这么简单，是不是作弊了。”

“这次考试挂科率达到了45%，她竟然考了满绩，肯定是老师给她透题了。”

“今天解剖课的时候她下刀一点犹豫都没有，没想到她这么心狠冷血。”

……

五年来，似乎所有人的关注点都放在了她考了多少分她的绩点是多少，却忽略了为了达到这一切她付出了多大的努力。

没有人在乎她为了克服语言障碍，每天坚持听广播看电视背单词书。

没有人在乎原本对体育锻炼不感兴趣的她为了能承受住医院超高强度的工作开始做运动，锻炼心肺能力。

没有人在乎背书到凌晨三点对她来说是家常便饭。

所以当她的名字出现在保研名单里时，Elsa感到一阵爽快。不仅仅是因为这让那些高唱“女性当不了医生”论调的男生们闭了嘴，更是因为她明白自己在过去五年甚至更久的时间里所付出的种种终于有了喜人的回报。

相比于得知自己保研后的兴奋，Elsa在了解了自己的导师是谁后，却是一阵惊愕。而他，也正是让Elsa现在神色紧张地站在那扇她略显陌生却印象深刻的门前的原因，思索良久，她终于抬手叩响了那扇异常沉重的房门。

“进。”

Elsa小心翼翼地推开门走进去。有些尴尬地立在那威严的医生的桌前。

“Meyer医生，我是Elsa Hanson，是您新一届的神经外科专硕学生。”

她轻声说道。

“我知道。坐。这么拘谨干嘛，我们又不是陌生人。”

那医生很爽朗地说道。

“我来是想问问您，我有什么需要在学期开始前准备的吗？”

Elsa坐定后，很小心地问道。

“比起这个，我更想跟你谈谈另一件事。”

那人将手里的文件放到了一旁，直直地看着她。

“关于我们是谁。”

“我们是医生。”

“没错，我们是医生。而这也正是问题的关键：我们只是医生。”

些许的沉默后，他继续说道：

“作为一名医生，我们要做的是和死神赌博。在所有医生的行医生涯中，相信我，一定会输，没有人会一直赢下去。而输的原因又有很多：并发症，术中意外，过敏等等等等，我们能做的只有进我们所能，拯救更多的病人。是更多，而不是全部。我们没有办法保证所有来到医院的人都能健康地走出去，因为我们不是上帝。

“医院一直的原则是先缴费后看病，我知道这对于家境不好的病患来说很残酷，所以医院工作人员偶尔会自发给家境困难的病患举行募捐，我们是医生，尽最大可能救死扶伤是我们职责所在。

“医院的五楼是心理科，如果你有了任何不健康的想法，那里随时欢迎你。”

Elsa若有所思地点了点头。

“硕士研习进程现在讨论还为时尚早。不过你可以先看一些神经学方面的书籍做铺垫，这是我的推荐。”

说着他递给Elsa一张A4纸，上面罗列了十来本书名。

“好。那我先走了。老师先忙，我们开学见。”

见Meyer先生微微点了一下头，Elsa便将那张纸放进包内，然后起身向门口走去。

与上一次的头也不抬不同，今天Meyer先生看着Elsa推开他办公室的木门，目送着她的背影消失在忙碌的走廊。

他仿佛看见那扇门又被撞开，一个20出头的年轻小伙冒冒失失撞了进来。

“主任那个患者情况已经控制住了，不能让她走啊。走了就前功尽弃了。”

“Meyer医生，她已经拖欠了两个月的住院费了，我们是医生，不是用爱发电的慈善家。”

被叫做主任的那人缓缓说道。

想到这，他不禁笑了一下。

也许就是从那天的“不礼貌”开始的吧，他下定决心要尽他所能，帮助她成为一名优秀的医生。

就像他的主任对他那样。

“大忙人，可算跟你成功约次饭。”

Elsa和Sarah端着托盘，在医院食堂的空位上落座后，Sarah不禁挖苦道。

“话说你来医院干嘛，不舒服？”

“没，我好得很。我来见导师。”

“哦，谁啊。”

“Leon Meyer医生。”

她看见Sarah瞪大了眼睛不可思议地看着她。

“哇你们俩，不是冤家不聚头啊。”

“其实也算不上冤家，Meyer医生人挺好的，专业方面很严厉，但平时为人挺随和的。”

“你知道大家都管他叫什么吗？”

Sarah突然压低了声音故作神秘地说道。

“什么？”

“伏地魔。”

“为什么。因为他太严肃了？”

“不。因为他鼻子很大。”

Elsa被这个冷笑话激起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，她伸出一根手指朝Sarah挥了一下。

“阿瓦达索命。”

说罢两个人边笑着边享用起食物来。

“你看起来有点心不在焉的样子。”

过了一会Sarah突然说道。

“是因为那个肺癌患者吧。”

见Elsa许久未作答，她便接着说道。

“干医生护士这一行的，这是必经的一关。要听听我的第一次吗？”

Elsa抬起头，看着这个仅仅大了她两岁却在此刻显得比她成熟了二十岁的护士。

“我上班的第17天。车祸。三厢轿车追尾大卡车。很严重，驾驶当场死亡，后排座的两个人一个腰椎骨折，一个颅内大出血，但唯独副驾驶这个人只是脸上受了擦伤，精神状态很好，一直在忙前忙后抬伤者。这种情况下这种人反而是最危险的，我便拉住他强制性让他躺在床上。不一会他跟我说有些渴。我去给他打水，再回来，前后两分钟不到，瞳孔就已经扩散了。”

说着Sarah咬了一口香肠。

“后来我做了好久的噩梦。我猜你也一样。”

Elsa默默地点了点头。

“那你后悔吗？”

沉默良久Elsa轻声问道。

Sarah用手里的叉子缓缓搅动着食物，思绪突然被拉到很远的地方，良久，她抬起头，坚定地说道：

“不后悔。”

“今天我们来讲西餐的用餐礼仪……”

10岁的Sarah和一群同她一般大的男孩女孩坐在一张长得望不到头的餐桌旁。女孩们都穿着漂亮的各式连衣裙和高跟鞋，男孩们都穿着西装打着领带。所有人都俨然一副不符合年龄的成熟打扮。

Sarah对那老师所讲的东西一个字都不感兴趣。她搞不懂为什么吃个饭要用到七个盘子三把刀两把叉子两把勺子，也搞不懂那些看起来很精致却根本填不饱肚子的食物有什么意义。她转而看向窗外，鸟群在与风共舞，她希望自己能像那些精灵一样，自由又自在。

随着时间的推移，Sarah逐渐发现了她对文学的热爱，当她贵族学校的那些同学都在疯狂购物买衣服买鞋买包包的时候，她却更喜欢将自己埋在书房里，在文字的世界里畅游。她在那里看堂吉诃德如何大战风车，看哈桑如何执着地追赶风筝，看杰克·伦敦笔下的那只狼如何不屈地与命运作斗争顽强生存。后来因为她出色的文笔，她的作文不断被刊登在各类报刊上，却不断有人将此归功于她有权有钱的父亲。

她喜欢运动，却经常被父母告知女孩子要文雅，不要总是大汗淋漓的。所以在她每次穿着因为玩耍而弄脏的衣服回家时，总能听到那些所谓朋友的窃窃私语。

她不喜欢迎合，却总是要在父母的酒肉朋友来访时挤出几丝苦笑以尽地主之谊。

15岁，她向父母正式提出不要去私立高中，而要去一所普通高中就读的愿望，他们大为不解。而一向打着“都为你好”旗号的父母在百般劝说无效后，还是动用关系让她踏进了全市最好的公立高中的大门。这成了他们酒会上炫耀的资本，却毫不在乎她在班里因为过于薄弱的基础而受到无尽的嘲笑与冷落。

高三，她下定决心要考进大学攻读外国语言文学，虽然她的基础并不匝实，但凭借着勤奋和对文学天生的敏感度，考上个中等大学不成问题。然而某一天的晚自习正在埋头看书的她却被突然踹翻了桌子，她错愕地抬头，发现经常考年级第一名的那个女生怒目站在她面前，恶狠狠地丢下一句：

“扶不上墙的烂泥，拼爹的贱货。”

她甚为不解，然而随后进屋的班主任的一句话让她瞬觉五雷轰顶：

“让我们恭喜咱们班的Sarah，她被保送到了……”

她不等班主任说完后面的话，便夺门而出，头也不回地向外走去。

她坐在操场上嚎啕大哭。她不想再回那个家，它已经给她带来了足够多的羞辱。她要离开，她要去到一个没人认识她的地方，越远越好，越远越好。

她没有报考外国语言文学。

她选择了护理学。

她异常艰难地做出了这个决定。这不仅仅意味着她要从一名文科生转成理科生，也意味着她就要放弃自己长久以来的梦想。

拿到录取通知书的那一晚她缩在被子里哭湿了枕头。

第二天一早，她砸碎了自己的储蓄罐，那里面不是父母给她的动辄上万的零花钱，那是她的稿费。从第一篇被刊登的小作文，到最近化名发表的一篇短篇小说，所有稿费都在这了。尽管它们的总和并不可观，但那是她的至宝，是值得她用生命去守护的仅剩的尊严。

她拿着那些让她无比骄傲的资产离开了那个让她早已心灰意冷的家。

她给父母留下了一封信，而所谓的一封信，其实只有寥寥几行字：

我没有报考外国语言文学。

我选择了其他专业。

我走了。

别来找我。

她认为以前的自己是一只鸟，生活在由父母精心编成的铁笼中，他们在这个笼中为她提供了一切，他们认为她需要的一切，除了自由的一切。终于有一天她意识到，这周遭的一切都不是她真正想要的，她开始想办法逃离，她开始用自己的血肉之躯去撞击那铜墙铁壁。终于，一线光射了进来，她异常兴奋，将脸贴在这条小小的缝隙上，努力窥探着外面的世界。随着她持续的冲撞，那裂口也越来越大。她太兴奋了，她甚至没等到那裂口足够大到供她飞出，便迫不及待地挤了出去。锋利的边缘割下了她的一些羽翼，但流血的伤口却并没有阻碍她的脚步，反而让她愈加兴奋。她大口呼吸着新鲜空气，自由地满足地在这片她向往已久的天地里畅游。

她来到了座所完全陌生的城市。为了支付房租她干过洗碗工，不小心打碎了盘子被老板一顿臭骂；她当过送报员，为了躲避突然驶出的汽车重重摔倒在地，身上一大片吓人的擦伤；她应聘过路边发传单的小贩，穿着奇形怪状的服装站在街上，寒风无比轻易地打透她的伪装。尽管如此，她却越来越快乐，她越来越享受凭自己劳动挣钱所带来的巨大成就感。这是她向往已久的真正的市井生活。很疼痛，很真实，甚至真实得让她有些战栗，但也很漂亮。

高强度学习的同时她还保持着写作的习惯。文字总有一种无形的力量，让她平静，让她振奋，让她坚强。

某一天下午，她因为前一晚熬夜看书而失手打翻了医用托盘，药品稀里哗啦散了一地，试剂瓶也摔了个粉碎。

她默默俯下身去收拾那片狼藉，却看见另一双手挪进了视野。

“不用你！我自己可以！”

她用力地推开那人的手。

她恐惧被人帮助。因为那让她想起她的父母，让她想起不管她取得什么样的成就都会有人将其归功于他们。

所以，她后悔成为一名护士吗？不，绝不，她不想再回到那个笼子中，她不想再虚伪地活着，她不想一辈子活在控制欲爆棚的父母的光环下。

“想什么呢。”

Sarah缓缓回过神来，发现她还在不知不觉地用手中的叉子搅动着盘中的食物。

她要尽量隐瞒关于她的家庭的一切，她不想再提起她的父母，她不想再被人知道她的耻辱。

“没什么。”

她摇摇头，轻声说道。

“我有个事要问你。”

她抬头，看见Elsa正饶有兴致地看着她。

“你和Markus……”

Elsa这句话刚说了个开头就被Sarah一个竖起的食指和威胁的眼神打断了。

“你和Ben什么关系，我们俩就什么关系。”

互戳痛处，女人何苦为难女人。

“我说真的，看得出来Markus挺喜欢你的。”

Sarah拿起桌上的卫生纸团，一面向Elsa扔去一面凶狠地骂道。

“是不是朋友？是不是朋友！替你挡那么多次Ben全都喂狗了是吧。”

Elsa便不再言语，静静吃完她早已冷掉的午餐。

关于Markus，Sarah想到的，是那个下午，那个打翻的托盘，那双伸出的手，还有那句粗鲁的拒绝。


	12. Chapter 12

如果说新学期异常繁重的学业让Anna勉强可以忍受，但她与她同住一个屋檐下的姐姐变成了近三天都说不上一句话的陌生室友，则完全突破了她的底线。

“这个学期肯定很忙吧。”

Anna愣了一下。她几乎已经习惯了独自一人吃晚饭。面对桌边人久违的关心，她有些生气，还有些委屈。

“我才不忙！”

说着她用勺子泄愤似的捣着碗里的稀粥。

Elsa歪着头缓慢咀嚼着嘴里的食物，饶有兴趣地看着妹妹。她很清楚她现在的情绪。学期开始以来她每天起早贪黑，早上起床后轻手轻脚地洗漱，然后匆匆吞下几口面包咽下几口咖啡就冲出门去，白天在医院忙得脚打后脑勺，午饭有时都没有时间吃，晚上又要很晚才能拖着疲惫的身躯回到家里。原本日常和妹妹一起享用早餐晚饭的悠闲时光现在俨然成了一种奢望。

今天是周日。哦不，对于医学生来说，周日不等于休息日，所以准确的来说，今天是读研两个半月以来，Elsa第一次在下午5点前回家。

“选修了经济？”

Elsa指了一下随手扔在餐桌一旁的《工商管理基础》，轻声的发问打破了这尴尬的沉默。

“嗯。”

Anna还在向她的粥发着脾气。可是她为什么要发脾气呢？她自己也搞不清楚。想当初Elsa保研成功的时候她可是比谁都高兴，可是现在呢？

“我反悔了。”

她这样暗暗地想。

Anna在新的学期感受到了前所未有的压力。她在主修电气的同时还选修了经济，而且她还有高数助教的任务。那些和示波器有关的实验的复杂程度和知识难度让她疲于应对，实验后需要和组员合作完成的实验报告也让她心力交瘁，经济学中那些拗口生涩难懂的专业词汇更是让她无所适从，除此之外她还需要细心准备助教课的授课内容。她整天都穿梭于学校高高低低的各栋教学楼中，她的时间被各科课程无情地挤压。她也不再对放学回家抱有热烈的期待，因为每天回到家后面对的也是如黑洞般暗幽幽的家，冰冷的月光透过窗帘洒进来，凭空更添了几分凄凉。那个熟悉的身影依然忙碌地穿梭在医院冰冷的走廊，深夜才会回到这方曾经无比温暖的小小天堂。

Anna这副委屈巴巴又一言不发生暗气的样子，让Elsa回想起了Anna三岁的时候，Elsa到了上小学的年纪。下午，当她蹦蹦跳跳回到家，打算跟妹妹分享开学第一天的所见所闻时，便发现妹妹脸上挂着和现在一模一样的表情坐在沙发上，沉默地摆弄着手中的积木。

“你知道吗，当初我也选了经济课作为选修的，但是因为那个学期我的主专业要学的太多了，我就选了相对容易的统计学。既然现在你选了经济学的核心课程，那就教我点什么吧。”

Elsa怜悯地看着那可怜的不断惨遭Anna蹂躏的白米粥，温柔地说道。

Anna终于抬起头来，看到Elsa正眼含期待地看着她。

“沉没成本。”

Anna想了半天，终于开口说道。

“指已发生且不可收回的支出。”

Elsa点了点头，似在默背妹妹刚才教的知识点。但突然，她像是想到了什么似的，僵在了座位上。好一个醉翁之意不在酒。好一个项庄舞剑，意在沛公。她看着对面那个狡猾的小家伙，不禁轻轻摇了摇头，暗暗一笑。

那些她在匆忙之中没有刷的咖啡杯不是自己变干净的，那些她衣兜里的巧克力棒也不是圣诞老人的礼物，那些躺在微波炉里只需简单加热即可享用的夜宵更不是她自己准备的……她把所有的注意力都放在了医院，她眼里看得到的似乎只有患者，病例和手术。

这也难怪小家伙会感到委屈。

她得赶紧想个法子安慰她才行。

坐在餐桌前的Anna缓慢咀嚼着面前算不上可口的外卖。

还有一周就是圣诞假期了，然而她却一点也高兴不起来。

往年这个时候她和Elsa早已订好了游玩计划，然而今年别说制定计划了，姐妹俩连坐在一起吃个饭都成了奢望。

Anna看着眼前的海鲜意面，味如嚼蜡，没有任何胃口。

她胡乱的思绪被突如其来的钥匙插进锁眼的清脆声打断了。

等她缓过神来的时候，Elsa已经笑意盈盈地站在了她面前。

“唔，我都快忘了家什么样了。”

Elsa四下环顾着，调侃地说道。

她看着阳光洋洋洒洒地落在阳台上，沙发上，地毯上，灶台上，餐桌上。她看到她和她如何置办这个远方的家，她看到她和她如何在冬日缩在一条毯子里窝在沙发上吐槽着电视里的肥皂剧，她看到她和她如何一起在厨房里为了一顿丰盛的晚餐而忙忙碌碌……记忆如洪水般涌到眼前，整个空间无比温暖，但在此刻却又显得如此陌生。

“你还好意思说。”

Anna阴着脸抱怨了一句。

“今天怎么回来这么早？”

“怕不是我再不早点回来，”

Elsa说着将外套挂到衣架上，拉开Anna对面的椅子，缓缓坐下，看着妹妹的眼睛轻声说道：

“某个小孩就要换门锁了。”

Anna没有理她，而是自顾自地用叉子摆弄着面前早已冷掉的食物。

“这个太难吃了。”

过了许久Anna开口打破了沉默，嫌弃地推了一下面前的餐盒。

“我要吃牛排！我要喝热可可！我要吃巧克力！我要吃芝士蛋糕！”

Elsa双肘支在餐桌上，直视着Anna翠绿色的眼眸，静静听着她的诉求。她缓缓站起身，努力忍住笑，伸手捏了一下妹妹的脸。

“没有牛排，有一些牛肉块，还有土豆胡萝卜洋葱，正好我们吃咖喱吧。这还有鸡翅，做些炸鸡。芝士还有但是没有吉利丁了，芝士蛋糕是不行了，但还有半个菠萝，可以做个菠萝派。还有一些蔬菜，拌个沙拉。你觉得怎么样？”

Elsa站在冰箱前，向妹妹汇报着眼前充裕的物资。

许久没有回答，Elsa疑惑地转过身去。她看到Anna迅速收回了咧到耳根的嘴角。

“我觉得可以啊。”

Anna看着姐姐说道，一副若无其事的样子。

Elsa浅笑着转回身去。

Anna趴在桌子上，把脸几乎全部埋进了臂弯里，藏起了那肆意的笑容，只剩一双眼睛留在外面。过去三个月所有的不快，都在这一刻，烟消云散。

真的很久了。距离上一次她和Anna一起在厨房中烹饪一顿简单的晚饭，真的很久了。

Elsa边切着手里的蔬菜，边这样想道。

在她旁边的Anna正将鸡蛋、融化的黄油、白砂糖、面粉按比例放进盆中，又用适量的水揉成黏糊糊的派皮面团，然后包进保鲜膜中，放进冰箱冷藏。

起锅，大火热油，下入洋葱炒香，加入牛肉炒至变色，再加入土豆和胡萝卜，表面微微形成焦层后，加入开水，盖上锅盖，微微焖煮，再加入咖喱块和椰奶，再次煮开后，转成中小火。接下来，食材要完成惊艳的美丽蜕变，这一切，统统交给时间。

Elsa按摩着手中的鸡翅，同时看着Anna有条不紊熟练地完成这一系列动作。刚刚忙完一道菜的Anna又开始动手切起菠萝来。那菠萝被切成小块，然后放进炒锅中，小火不断在锅下提供着热量，它们被菜铲不断来回翻动着，同时被用力地捣碎，最终转变为带有大块果肉的果酱。糖的加入更激发出了菠萝的香气，让人无比陶醉。

“再甜一点。”

Elsa细细品尝着Anna用小勺送到她口中的菠萝果酱，说罢继续用手中的擀面杖将冷藏过的派皮压成足够大的圆形，然后放到模具中，看着妹妹将经过炒制冷却又重新加过糖的馅料填在其中。最后二人一起动手在最上面用额外的派皮编出网格，并小心翼翼地将它放进了预热好的烤箱。

灶台上，浓厚的咖喱在暗红色的汤锅里咕嘟咕嘟地唱着歌，炸锅内的菜籽油也开始暗暗翻涌，锅边的盘子里摆满了腌制后裹好蛋液和面包糠的鸡翅，它们像一群整装待发的勇士一样，做好了去面对超高油温考验的准备。

最后一丝橙色的阳光消散在地平线下，黑暗拥抱了这个世界，无垠的天空成了星星和月亮的画布。

在这一方小小天堂里，鸣奏了许久的厨房交响曲终于画上了句号。

此刻，两位女主人正坐在餐桌前，享受着久违的欢愉的晚餐时光。

Elsa看着眼前的妹妹，小家伙将兴奋完全写在了脸上。其实她也很怀念这样的温馨时光，但忙碌的医院工作已耗尽了她所有的能量，每天回到家匆匆咽下一些食物后她只想倒头大睡一觉。她不知道这样的生活很可能会持续多久，既然选择了医生，就很有可能是一辈子。她对着眼前被她无意的忽视伤害到的妹妹想说点什么，一时却又不知道从何说起。

“你还记得你第一天上小学的那天晚上发生什么了吗？”

Anna略显羞赧地问道。

“我怎么可能忘！”

“不是我的主意啊！你去上学了就没人陪我玩了，我不想让你去上学，我就去问爸爸姐姐每天都要上学吗，然后他说如果生病了做就不用去了，作业没有写的话也会被老师要求回家，所以我就……”

“所以你就把我写完的作业撕掉了。”

Anna不好意思地低头笑了笑。

她记得那天上午Elsa并没有如她所想兴高采烈地回到家，而是嚎啕大哭着进了家门。她一头雾水，手里拿着布偶僵在原地，脸上挂着不合时宜的灿烂的笑容。她为此还委屈了好久，她以为她在学校有了新朋友，就不想和她玩了。

而现在的情况，又与那时何其相似。

金黄的菠萝派散发着迷人的清甜气味，作为饭后甜点再合适不过。

“圣诞节我能有5天左右的假期，我们去哪？”

Anna眼前一亮。

“去圣诞老人村吧。”

“好啊，去滑雪。”

“或者去开罗，看金字塔。”

……

夜渐渐暗下来。

万家灯火点亮了一座座城。

这扇窗如往常一样散射出白炽灯的耀眼光亮。

但只有这灯下的两人知晓，今天这光，多了一丝幸福的味道。


	13. Chapter 13

“我拿到Phoenix的实习offer了，12个周，下周一就得去报道。”

这明明是个好消息，但Anna却一副愁眉苦脸的样子。

“好事啊！Phoenix可是工业行业领头羊，怎么闷闷不乐的。”

Anna当然很不高兴。她刚刚勉强适应了Elsa异常不规律的作息，勉强习惯了一只手就能数的过来的两人一周一起吃饭的次数。但最起码她们还住在一个屋檐下，即使半夜钥匙轻轻插进锁眼的声音会将她惊醒，但她感到的却不是恐惧而是姐姐终于回家了的安心；尽管她的脑海中被各种实验报告理论书籍过度挤压，压力大到总想痛哭一场，但当她摸到书包里凭空出现的巧克力威化，便会瞬间感到来自所爱之人无尽的暖意与温柔。

然而现在，老天好像有意和她们作对似的，仅仅用时间将她们撕裂开还不满足，现在却又要在这痛苦上添油加醋般地塞上百余公里的距离。

“12周而已，很快的。”

Anna没有再答话。

餐桌上一时只剩下餐具碰撞盘碗的清脆声。

姐妹俩相对无言。

“安顿好了给我打电话。”

“要按时吃饭。”

“早上不要赖床，要留时间吃早饭。”

……

从家到机场这一路上Elsa像一个送别即将远行千里的游子的老母亲一样，不停地碎碎念着。而Anna对她唐僧般的叮咛和嘱咐也并没有显示出一丝的不耐烦，不时乖巧地做着应答。

时光仿佛被按下了后退键，一切都仿佛昨日重现，四年前Elsa独自离开家求学时的那一幕幕再次放映在眼前。

唯一不同的是，这一次，Elsa成了窝在Anna怀里的那一个。

四年前的那天，她记得Anna要她保证每周都会视频，她记得小家伙眼底倔强不肯滑落的泪水，她记得未说出口的那几句叮嘱，当然，她还记得她落在妹妹头顶的那个吻。

“Anna再不过安检你的飞机就要飞走了。”

“飞走了好，飞走了我就不走了。”

Elsa不仅宠溺一笑，然后轻轻拍了拍她的后背，Anna这才恋恋不舍地松开了紧紧环绕着姐姐的双臂。

Anna看着姐姐，张了张嘴，似有千言万语想说，却只流出了一句：

“那我走了。”

Elsa含着笑微微点了一下头，看着妹妹一步三回头缓缓转身走开。

Anna坐在登机口前的候机椅上，背包侧面那个熟悉的包装纸一下子抓住了飘荡的目光。

她将它轻轻拿出来，手指轻轻摩挲着，仿佛它是她的温柔手掌。

“只有12周。”

她怔怔地看着那上面诱人的巧克力威化的模样，安慰自己道。

Elsa驱车回到家，面对着空荡荡的房间，心里好不容易压下去的苦涩又被翻了上来。

她走进厨房，随手拿起一个纸杯蛋糕，上面用巧克力酱歪歪扭扭写着“love you sis”几个字母。

“只有12个周。”

她侧身倚在橱柜上，轻轻咬下一口蛋糕，细细咀嚼着，安慰自己道。

不得不说，Elsa有时候真的觉得Anna话实在是太多了，甚至到了有点聒噪的地步。

不过奇妙有趣的是，当这只叽叽喳喳的小麻雀从她身边飞走，只让她耳根清净了几个小时之后，她就开始怀念起了那女孩甜美的嗓音烦扰她的时光。

所以现在，Elsa正单手托着腮，眼光温柔地看着手机屏幕，饶有兴致地听着那熟悉的嗓音语速飞快地说着她实习的所见所闻。

“这个城市比我们的还要小，我每天只要步行10分钟就到公司了。”

“这里有一个森林公园，很漂亮。下过雨之后那里面空气非常好。”

“宿舍挺简陋的，毕竟也不长住，只有必需的生活用品。”

“同事们挺照顾我的，我有很多东西不会弄他们都很耐心一点一点教给我。上周末我们还一起去野餐了。”

“工作内容也不是很繁重，只不过有些东西实际操作和理论相差太大了，值得学的东西太多了。”

“每天都要盯着电脑屏幕，一天下来眼睛好痛。”

“哦对了，我们的部门经理，他看着凶巴巴的，但是昨天来上班的时候居然涂了粉红色指甲油，我们都猜应该是他小女儿的杰作。”

“你呢，有没有遇到什么烦心事？”

“还是每天都要工作很长时间吗？”

“有没有按时吃饭？”

……

Elsa看着屏幕里的那人上下嘴唇不断地开合，密实的话语像是唐僧在碎碎念，又像是在自言自语，不给她半点插话的余地。

她不禁觉得这女孩有点可爱。

奇怪，明明不久前她还为此深感苦恼来着。

人真是一种善变的动物。

“我也挺好的。”

Elsa犹豫再三，还是缓缓地说出了这个谎言。

“医院的患者虽然很多，但是习惯了之后，就不像刚开始时那样心力交瘁了。”

骗子。Elsa现在轮转科室到了儿科，每天上班都像走钢丝一般。耳边各种幼童尖锐的哭泣声不断折磨着神经，但同时必须保持专注，经手的每一名患者都要格外小心，那是一个个家庭的中心，哪怕出了一丁点问题怕是都会有灭顶之灾。

“学业这边的话，课题在一点一点深入展开，也还在掌控范围之内。”

骗子。她已经阅读了大量的文献和病历档案，却也只是在波涛汹涌的茫茫大海中隐约找到了一个前进的方向。

“现在一周会上六天班，每天差不多要12个小时，休息日如果有紧急情况也是要马上赶过去的。”

骗子。Anna去实习的三周以来，她就像住在了医院一样，没有过一天休假，每天至少要工作12个小时，同时每周还有一个或者两个通宵大夜班。

“吃饭的话，还算规律，一般早餐在家吃，午饭和晚饭在食堂。”

骗子。她已经快分不清白天黑夜了，哪儿来的三餐规律。更不要提忙到起飞的时候，她只能用巧克力板和各种能量棒来充饥。

“都挺好的。”

骗子。Anna走后不久的某一天深夜，在完成了将近20个小时的工作后，她从医院跌跌撞撞回到家，习惯性走进厨房按下微波炉的操作面板开始加热，然而等到微波炉工作结束清脆的“嘀”声响起，打开门，才发现里面空空如也。她这才回过神来，意识到会给她留晚饭做夜宵的那个人不在家。她摸索着从冰箱里拿出面包和牛奶，挣扎着狼吞虎咽地吃下，勉强安慰了一下叫嚣已久的肠胃，简单洗漱便倒在了床上。被子拉过头顶，泪水从眼眶中喷涌而出。

大骗子。

不过网线另一端的Anna倒是对这满篇的谎话全盘照收毫不怀疑。

“反正你一定要照顾好自己，我还有差不多两个月就会回去啦。”

那女孩突然欢呼雀跃起来，仿佛重聚的日子就在明天。

“好我知道了。收拾收拾准备去上班吧，我也差不多该走了。”

“嗯好。保持好心情！工作愉快！有时间再聊。拜拜！”

Elsa看着Anna快要咧到耳根的嘴角和用力挥舞着的双手，仿佛看到了离开家后第一次和家人视频的那个晚上她的样子。

恋恋不舍，又饱含着对下一次见面的期待。

世界上竟然真的会有这样一个人，即使不在身边，只要看到她的脸，便能感受到无尽的温暖和煦的阳光，将所有的阴霾全部埋葬。

6点半，闹铃响，Anna没有迟疑，迅速起了床，那往常恼人的铃声今天听来却格外悦耳。

Anna满脸笑意地看着她贴在门上的便利贴：

飞机！下午一点！实习结束啦！回家啦！”

Elsa，我回来啦！

熟悉的一切又都回来了。

不再空荡荡的家，包里偶然出现的巧克力，热热闹闹的休息日晚餐，还有那个爱说爱笑爱闹的女孩。

“嗯，对了，给你看个东西。”

Elsa手指在手机屏幕上快速滑动，然后将它冲向了Anna。

正在喝可乐的Anna被那图片猛呛了一口。

图片上是她。准确的来说，是睡梦中的她。

“你是什么变态反社会人格啊，偷看人家睡觉。”

“我可不是偷看！咱们俩刚开始可是正正常常地在视频聊天，哪儿知道你怎么那么困我倒杯水的功夫就睡着了。”

“那你挂断就好了啊。”

“那可不行，我怎么可能错过这么好一个截你表情包的机会。说真的Anna，你的睡相真的是有一丝丝过于豪放了。”

“啊！！！！！”

坐在地毯上的Anna哀嚎着转过身趴倒在了沙发上，将正在快速升温的脸颊死死地埋在了手掌心里。

“别装了Anna，你睡觉的狼狈样我又不是第一次见，你不会真的忘了你的口水打湿过我多少条枕巾多少件睡衣多少次头发了吧？”

然而听到这些Anna并没有感受到一丝丝安慰，反而更羞耻了。

过了许久她才抬起头，露出半张烧得通红的脸，可怜巴巴又有些怨念地望着身旁早已笑弯了腰的姐姐。

“你可真是太幼稚了。”

Anna撅着嘴抱怨了一句。

“不看了！睡觉！”

Anna站起身，此刻的她活像一只化为人形的西红柿。

“你今晚睡觉最好把门锁上，否则我会半夜溜进去偷拍的。”

Anna“凶神恶煞”地发出一句“威胁”，便转身向卧室走去。

Elsa看着她的背影，恐龙睡衣的尾巴随着她的步伐左右摇晃，又看了看手机，嘴边垂下的口水昭示着她正做着一个香甜的美梦。她暗暗发笑，不禁问自己：

世界上怎么可能会有这么可爱的女孩。


	14. Chapter 14

人都是有报复心理的。

Anna当然也不例外。

以前她看见Elsa，目之所及都是她秀美的一撇一眸，耳畔都是她温柔的话语，甚是美好。而现在，当她看向姐姐亦或听到她的声音，眼前却总是浮现出姐姐手机里的那张她张牙舞爪的“床照”。

“得想个办法。”

Anna为此苦恼不已。

其实话说回来，Elsa说的不无道理。Anna的睡相从小就异常狂野，所以她那个狼狈的样子Elsa见得真是太多次了。只不过，长大了之后，有些东西即使是被非常亲密的人提起来也会觉得羞耻心爆棚。

“要么偷走她的手机，删掉照片；要么也抓个她的毁形象的把柄在手里。”

Anna绞尽脑汁，只想到了这两个办法。

不过她很快就否定了第一个选项。毕竟手机是很私密的东西，即使她是亲妹妹也不该不打招呼直接拿走。她试过以手机没电了要打电话的名义向Elsa借过手机，不过Elsa好像看到了她的狐狸尾巴，直截了当的问她是不是要删照片。

那就只有一个办法了。

可是这真的太困难了，Elsa像是一个芭比娃娃一样时刻都能保持着她的优雅。吃饭时细嚼慢咽，酱汁沾到了嘴角也是毫不慌乱拿起纸巾轻轻擦拭；走路时挺胸抬头，不风风火火急急燥燥，气场十足；即使是在情绪激动时，说话也能慢条斯理声音平和。

那张照片在Anna的眼前无时无刻不间断地晃啊晃啊，一点一点在刺激着她的神经。她能感受到心里的那团复仇之火越烧越烈，烧得她心痒痒，烧得她寝食难安。

“我晚上回家会晚一点，医院要聚餐。”

“你好不容易有一天不用加班还又把我一个人晾在家。”

“我明天休息，明天我一天都在家。”

“那我不管你了，Killing Eve最新一集更新好久了，我要看。”

“这不行！等我一起看！我尽早回去。十点之前，肯定回！”

电话这头的Anna气鼓鼓的，嘴嘟得像金鱼一样，听着姐姐信誓旦旦的保证。

“晚上记得吃饭。有没有什么想吃的，晚上回家我带回去。”

“没有。那你早点回来！“

“好。”

Anna闷闷不乐地坐在毛绒绒的地毯上，脑中构思的晚餐菜单全然没了意义，周遭一片令人神伤的寂静。她盯着面前的电视机，又想到了期待已久的新剧集，脑海中突然闪过她要偷看一遍然后在Elsa进家门的一瞬间给她剧透这样的邪恶念头。但她最终还是摇了摇脑袋，缓步走进厨房，为自己的晚餐忙碌起来。

晚饭后Anna便一直窝在沙发里，举着手机，偶尔刷着新闻，偶尔看着各种无聊的视频玩着各种无聊的小游戏，她一直支着耳朵渴望下一秒就能听到钥匙插进门锁的声音，然而四周一直是冷冷清清的沉寂。她瞄了一眼墙上的时钟，时针已指向九点。 

她慵懒地转了转身，刚刚找好一个舒服的姿势，手里的电话就响了起来。

一个陌生号码。

“不会又是骚扰电话吧。”

Anna这样想着，不耐烦地点了接听。

“是Anna吗？”

电话里一个陌生女士的声音传来，但那边嘈杂不已，Anna好像隐约听出了一个熟悉的声音。

“是。您是哪位？”

“我是Sarah……你这腿是刚长出来的吗？往前迈啊……喂不好意思，我是Sarah，是Elsa医院的朋友……这不是我车，别拽车门！奥迪！拽坏了我赔不起！我车在前面呢……你还在听吗？Elsa有点喝多了，我想把她送回去但是……”

对方突然没了声音，这让Anna心里不禁一紧，与此同时她的大脑也在飞速转动，试图消化这个令她非常震惊的消息：Elsa，喝酒了，还喝醉了，而且看样子，真的醉得非常可以。

“喂？你们在哪？Elsa还好吗？”

Anna紧张地发问，同时把手机紧紧贴在耳朵上，生怕错过那边一丝丝细微的声音。

“LET IT GO~~~……”

Elsa迷醉的声音突然从听筒里如响雷般传来，震得Anna浑身一颤。

“松手！别抢我电话！好好好，gogogo，姑奶奶我现在就让你go家去……喂？Anna？我想把她送回去但是我不知道你们住哪儿……”

“贝利街28号。”

Anna一边痛苦不已地揉着她的耳朵，一边匆忙打断了Sarah的话报上了住址。

“好，我马上就把她送回去……这这这，塑料袋在这，想吐往这吐，拜托拜托千万别吐我车里，我昨天刚刷的车……你稍等一下，我们马上就过去。”

“好，我去路口等你们。”

Anna挂了电话，快速换了一身衣服，抓起家钥匙，便冲到了家楼下，站在十字路口，深夜的街道空荡荡的，冷风也毫不留情地穿透衣服钻进她的怀里。Anna裹紧了衣服，焦急地左顾右盼，等待着一辆车的出现。

她没有那么多时间去责怪Elsa为什么要喝酒，也没有那么多理由去质问Elsa为什么要喝醉。她只想要她平安回家。

远处一阵传来发动机的的轰鸣声划破了这寂静的夜色，一辆轿车伴随着这噪声闯进了Anna的视线。司机闪了闪大灯，像是在表示询问，Anna见状急忙向着漆黑的天空伸直手臂用力摇了摇。

车在Anna面前刚刚停稳，一个穿着白色连衣裙和她身高差不多的女士就急急忙忙地从驾驶室迈了出来。

“Anna？”

“对，我是。”

“Elsa酒量太差了，她只喝了两杯就倒了。”

Sarah说着拉开了后排车门，借着昏暗的路灯，Anna看到了一个睡梦中的女人歪歪扭扭地倒在后排座椅上。

“她醉了之后就开始滔滔不绝，”

Sarah边帮着Anna把Elsa扛在背上，边继续说道。

“还给我看你的照片，一个劲问我“我妹妹可爱不”……”

“照片？！”

Anna现在对这两个字异常敏感，瞬间感觉五雷轰顶，该不会是她的那张“床照”吧。她顿觉膝盖一软，差点跪倒在人行道上。只在一瞬之间，她对背上那人的情绪已经由担心彻底转为了愤怒，她甚至想就势来一个过肩摔，让那滩烂泥清醒过来然后给她说清楚她到底给人家看的是哪张照片。

“要不我跟你一起上去吧，因为还有这个，也是Elsa的。”

说着Sarah又从副驾驶拿出一个纸口袋。

“她下班时买的一些小糕点和巧克力。”

“好，走吧。”

一路上Anna努力咬着舌头克制着自己的嘴，没有让“Elsa给你看我什么照片了”这句话从唇间跑出来。这个夜晚的尴尬度已经爆表了，一切就到此为止吧。

回到了家，Anna以为她的任务已经结束了一半，接下来只要把姐姐叫醒然后问清楚照片的事，这个闹剧般的夜晚就可以划上了一个句号。然而她并不知道，这出午夜醉酒剧场的大幕，这才刚刚开启。

为了以防Elsa突然呕吐，她直接把她背进了厕所。地面的瓷砖过于冰冷，她便把Elsa轻轻放在了浴缸里。那人依旧沉睡着。

Anna刚要转身，想去Elsa的房间给她拿身睡衣来，却突然想到了四个字：

照片。复仇。

Anna不禁狡猾一笑。真真是踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫。她从裤兜里摸出手机，蹲下站起向左向右调试了好一会儿角度，心满意足地拍下了两张照片。她甚至在一瞬之间就给这照片起好了名字：醉酒女子的肖像。随后她便心满意足地哼着没有调的小曲，转身绕进了Elsa的房间。

从某些方面来说，Elsa真的一点都没变，和小时候一样，她床尾的地垫依旧是粉色，床上依旧摆着一个巨大的玩偶熊，窗棂上依旧挂着一个风铃，桌面上依旧摆着一张全家福。Anna四下环顾着姐姐的房间，慢慢欣赏着这个只属于她自己的绝对私密的空间。最后她缓缓踱步到衣柜前，一打开柜门，一股淡淡的香水味便扑面而来，她在一个角落里找到了几件Elsa的睡衣，正当她在思索拿哪件给她穿时，一阵细细碎碎水流的声音传进了她的耳朵，她来不及多想，随手抓了一件衣服，便冲回了厕所。

果然，Elsa醒了。

准确的来说，她醒了，但她还醉着。

浴缸里的那人正抱着花洒，轻声不着调地哼着摇篮曲。她将那花洒头紧紧搂在怀里，水流顺着她的脖颈淌下，打湿了她的衣物。Anna目瞪口呆地站在浴缸旁看着这一切，她非常庆幸Elsa现在穿着一身牛仔服，否则的话，那个场面，怕不是她就需要立刻吸氧了。

Anna颤抖着双手拿出手机，打开了摄像。她不知道接下来会发生什么，但是她知道，不管是什么，都绝对值得永久记录。

“Elsa？你在干嘛？”

“她……她……有坏蛋欺负我妹妹……她……她一直在哭……我……我怎……我怎么哄……哄……都哄不好……”

说着Elsa伸出手想要堵住花洒的出水眼，仿佛是要止住那“人”的“眼泪”。

“不哭……不哭了……姐……姐姐带你……带你去打他……打大……打大坏蛋……然后……然后我们去……去吃冰……去吃冰淇淋……巧克力味的冰淇……冰淇淋……”

Anna听到这些，突然很鼻酸。她当然还记得小学的时候她被同学抢了零食，委屈巴巴地哭泣时，Elsa真的会去找那霸王理论，让他赔礼道歉，然后细声细气地哄着她，擦去她的眼泪，再牵着她的手，带她去巧克力店冰淇淋店，把爸爸妈妈给的零用钱全部花光，买上一大堆巧克力制品。那是她最幸福的一个下午，有吃不完的好吃的巧克力，有融化后顺着指缝淌下的冰淇淋，有温暖的阳光，还有稳稳地牵着她的手的她。

Anna努力地将自己从回忆中拉回来。浴缸里的这个人再淋冷水恐怕就要感冒了，于是她赶忙伸出手关掉了水龙头，也停掉了手机里的录像。

“嗯？不哭咯！”

“嗯。不哭了。”

Anna拽过一条毛巾，开始擦拭姐姐湿透的头发。

“那……那我们去吃冰淇淋……”

Elsa终于松开了花洒，挣扎着想要起身爬出浴缸。

“好，去吃冰淇淋。但你现在都湿透了，要先换身衣服，我们才能去啊。”

“唔。”

Anna用尽全身力气，把神智依然不清醒的Elsa从浴缸里抬了出来，让她暂时坐在了马桶上。

“好渴。”

说着Elsa抓起手边的一瓶洗发露就往嘴边送。

“别别别，这个不能喝，等一下我去给你拿水。”

Anna急急忙忙跑到厨房打了杯温水，又快步跑回到Elsa身边，然后看着她一口一口全部喝下。

“好困。想睡觉。”

Elsa含糊不清地嘀咕道，同时动了动身子，大有要在马桶上睡一夜的架势。

“不行不行不行，不能在这睡啊！你要睡也行，先把睡衣换了。”

然而在酒精的作用下，Elsa并没有在意Anna在说什么，很快又进入了梦乡，只留下拿着睡衣的Anna愣在原地不知所措。

Anna看着倒在马桶上的姐姐，这睡衣换也不是，不换也不是。

不换？Elsa现在身上的衣服全部湿透了，就这么睡一晚肯定感冒发烧。

换？咋换？是要把自己眼睛蒙上，再在手上按两个机械臂然后再换吗？

Anna在原地急得直打转。

不行，挨揍也比生病要好得多的多。

换！

但是Anna的手刚伸出去就像触了电般猛地缩了回来。她也能感受到自己的脸颊在剧烈燃烧，心脏也像即将就要飞出胸腔一样跳得飞快。

怕什么怕什么怕什么，不都是女的，又不是自己没有，又不是从来没见过，小时候还不总是一起洗澡。

但是那是小时候啊，上一次她和Elsa一起洗澡是什么时候？她三岁？

那不换？就让她生病感冒甚至住院？

Anna抱着头蹲在地上，陷入了无限的挣扎。

终于，她像是做了一个左右生死的重大决定似的，猛地站了起来，摆出一副视死如归的表情，大步流星地向Elsa走过去，然后侧过头，开始了艰苦挣扎的换睡衣工程。

但是，Anna万万没想到，侧过头并没有把尴尬值羞耻度降低，反而提升了不少，因为她在过去的一分钟里问了自己至少20遍：

我刚刚碰到哪儿了？！

好奇心驱使着Anna正视Elsa，但是理智告诉她：千！万！别！

就这样，Anna蹑手蹑脚地行动着。但就像蝴蝶效应一样，一只蝴蝶翅膀的扇动会引发千万公里外的一场飓风，她的指尖偶尔划过Elsa的肌肤的至轻触感，同时也在她心底掀起千万层波澜。这些丝丝腻腻细细的情感不断撩拨着她，这过程对她来说既有着想看不敢看的折磨，又有着说不清道不明的甜蜜。

Anna不知道她换了多久，只有终于结束时，她才意识到她整个人就像是刚从泳池里爬出来的一样，浑身上下完全湿透了。

她用着最后的力气把Elsa抱回到了她的房间，给她盖好被子，然后回到厕所，将刚才褪下的Elsa的衣物扔进洗衣机，快速冲了个澡，最后如释重负地倒在了自己的床上。

她看了一眼手机：刚过凌晨一点。

她疲惫地叹了口气，然后钻进了被窝里。

“真是个奇妙的夜晚。”

她这样想着，不久便进入了梦乡。

第二天一早，当Elsa走进厨房的时候，Anna还在睡梦之中。

很好，这正好给了她时间，让她努力回忆回忆昨晚发生了什么。

她记得的最后一件事，是她跟Sarah不断重复着她妹妹有多可爱。然后，然后就什么都记不得了。她怎么回的家，怎么上的楼，怎么换的睡衣，怎么上床睡得觉，这些都记不得了。

正在她苦苦回忆之时，她听见了Anna屋门转动的声音，她只好故作镇静，装作昨晚什么也没发生的样子，喝着咖啡，一如既往的优雅从容。

“早。”

“早。”

两个人毫无灵魂地互相问候。

Anna用盘子装好了她的煎蛋和培根，打了一杯热牛奶，坐在了她对面。

尴尬的沉默。

“来而无往非礼也。”

Elsa疑惑地抬头，看见Anna正一脸坏笑地看着她。

Elsa感觉自己的脸在发烧，她有种预感，Anna是在报复她。

Anna没有说话，而是直接亮出了手机。

屏幕上，是她，准确的来说，是醉酒的她，头发凌乱，瘫倒在浴缸里。

Elsa抬起手，把头深深埋在掌心。然而可怕的是，Anna并没有就此放过她。

“哦我差点忘了，还有段视频！”

不等Elsa求饶，她的声音就从Anna的手机里传了出来。

“‘她……她……有坏蛋欺负我妹妹……她……她一直在哭……我……我怎……我怎么哄……哄……都哄不好……’”

Elsa快要哭出来了，她想抬头可怜巴巴地往向Anna，求她关掉视频，但目光却不偏不倚落到了Anna的手机屏幕上，于是她就看到了她自己，醉酒的她自己，窝在浴缸里的自己，把出水的花洒当成哭泣的妹妹的自己。 

天啊天啊天啊，太羞耻了。

“Anna，停下，别放了。”

Elsa真的要哭了，她把头抵在桌子上，那视频播放的每一秒对她来说都是万箭穿心般的折磨。

过了仿佛一个世纪那么久，那个令人尴尬的声音终于停下了，Elsa这才稍稍缓了一口气，迟缓地抬起头来。

“我觉得我们可以做笔交易。”

Elsa依旧处在那视频所带来的巨大震波中尚未缓过神来，怔怔地看着妹妹，不知道她葫芦里卖得什么药。

“你把你手机里偷偷截屏的我睡觉的照片删了，我就把你喝醉的照片和视频也删了。”

“可以。”

Elsa回答得毫不犹豫。

“你先删。”

“不行，你先删。”

两人拿着各自的手机，僵持着。

“那这样，互相删。你把你手机给我，我把我手机给你。”

Elsa还在余震中没有完全醒过神来，鬼使神差就把自己的手机递给了Anna，但万万没想到，Anna刚拿到Elsa的手机，转身立刻把自己的手机放进了裤兜。

“你一点契约精神都没有！Anna Hanson！”

Elsa和Anna迅速离开座位，在家里玩起了猫捉老鼠的游戏来。

“兵不厌诈！”

Anna转身跑进了客厅，和Elsa绕着茶几周旋起来。

“你拿了我手机也没用，你不知道密码！”

“密码？猜都不用猜，我生日。”

说着Anna快速在屏幕上点了几下，接下来，Elsa的桌面壁纸就出现在了眼前。

Anna趁着Elsa一个走神，又跑回到了厨房。

但她刚回到厨房，就立刻后悔了。厨房太小了，很难再周旋开，所以紧追过来的Elsa轻易就把她堵在了橱柜一角。

“手机给我，要么你的，要么我的。”

“给你我的也没用，你不知道密码。”

“6741。你以为我不知道你喜欢肖根？“

……

两个人你来我往一句接着一句地拌着嘴，手上的动作也没停，Elsa在不断地试图从Anna手里抢夺手机，而Anna则把手机不断地转移着地方，拿着手机的手努力伸向Elsa够不到的地方。

就这样，无路可逃的Anna不断向后伸着手臂，而Elsa为了拿到手机则不断向前，两人的注意力都完全放在了手机上，谁也没注意到她们似乎靠得有些太近了。直到……

“手机给我！”

“不给！”

Anna说完这话，想把一直盯着两人一直在争夺的手机的视线挪回到Elsa身上，但她一转头，发现Elsa和她的鼻尖居然到了只能勉强塞进一张纸的地步，仿佛一瞬之间，她完全忘了该怎么去呼吸。

Elsa正在讶异妹妹突然的无语，疑惑地一转头，便也发现了这个有些微妙的情况。

她们从未如此近距离地直视过对方的眼睛，她们在镜子里无数次看过自己的样子，但从未见过这样的自己，映在对方眼瞳里的自己。

两个人大脑一片空白，完全僵在原地，凌乱的呼吸互相打在对方的脸上。

Elsa想后退，扯开这个无比尴尬的距离，但她却动弹不得，像是有一只手在死死按着她的后背。她灵魂的一部分也在等着Anna推开她，再用一个玩笑话来努力化解这密不透风的尴尬。

但是Anna没有。尽管她已经收回了高举着手机的双手，但她把她们小心翼翼的放在了Elsa的手旁。

急剧升温的气氛让Elsa不禁口干舌燥，她下意识地舔了一下自己的嘴唇。

这个无意识的动作，将目前本就复杂的情形瞬间完全提升到了另外一个领域。

这个微妙的动作当然被Anna用余光收在眼底，她不禁向下瞟了一眼。

“吊桥效应。”

Elsa脑中迅速浮现出了这个词。

在某些复杂情况下，你正常的生理反应却会被大脑处理成情感信号，这在某些时候，是一个致命的错误。

但是现在，这真的是个错误吗？

“我爱Anna。”

Elsa内心这样喊道。

“不只是亲姐妹的爱，还有恋人的爱。”

Elsa感觉自己像失去了理智一般，她长时间从未外露过的情感在这一刻全部如火山般疯狂爆发。

“如果你也这样想的话，就今天，就现在，Anna，给我点回应吧。”

她微微歪了一下头，微微向前压低了一点身体。

“如果你觉得我居然能爱上自己亲妹妹，是个近亲恋的变态，那就扇我一巴掌或者怎样，然后我们永不再见。”

她和妹妹的唇瓣现在只有一个手指厚度的距离。然后她停住了。她在等，在等着她给她回应，在等着她来完成这拼图的最后一块，在等着她缩短这段近在咫尺同时却又远在天边的距离的最后一毫米。

时间仿佛被按下了暂停键。

她对于Anna的回应早已急不可耐，一个吻也好，一个巴掌也罢，她再也没法再忍受这蚀骨般的折磨了。

Anna看着姐姐轻轻舔舐后温润的嘴唇和慢慢凑近的脸，无比窃喜，因为她终于明了了Elsa的想法。

但她又十分犹豫，这不是普普通通的一个吻。她和姐姐无数次在对方或头顶或脸颊留下自己的唇印，但这一个，和那些，完全不一样。如果荷尔蒙的冲动让她不做思考就冲了上去，她会伤害到她自己，更重要的，她会伤害到Elsa。

但是，这个吻，和那些，真的不一样吗？

似乎没有哪对亲姐妹会如此亲密，会把对方的一举一动都看在眼里，会把对方的一言一语都听在耳里，会时时刻刻为对方着想，会把对方看得比自己还重要。

“我们早就已经越界了，只不过，我们并没有意识到而已。”

她用余光看见Elsa的手指在不安地抓挠着在她身体两侧的大理石台面，她的脸颊感受着她不均匀的呼吸，她的耳畔轰鸣着砰砰乱作一团的心跳，她的鼻尖嗅着香水的淡淡清香。

没什么好犹豫的了。

没什么值得再想的了。

她把自己微微颤抖的两只手轻轻缓缓压在姐姐的手上。

感受到这份触碰的Elsa像是触了电一般，全身麻酥酥的。

她得到了她最想要的答案。

她看到了Anna微微仰起了头。

她闭上了眼。

她感受到两片异常柔软的肌肤贴上了她的唇。

她在一片黑暗中，却看到了世界上的最绚丽夺目的烟花，正在她眼前肆意绽放。


End file.
